Por ahora
by HungerGirrl
Summary: Katniss ha sobrevivido a los Juegos del Hambre y ahora se enfrenta al tour de la Victoria, con un presidente que amenaza a sus seres más queridos, una rebelión que lleva su nombre y un trágico aniversario del 75 aniversario de Los Juegos del Hambre ¿Podrá Katniss sobrevivir nuevamente a todo lo que le espera con Peeta? "Continuación de Mi mentor"
1. Chapter 1

_Segunda parte del fanfic, "Mi mentor" si no lo haz leído, te dejo por aquí el link s/8691564/1/Mi-mentor espero les guste, esta segunda parte. _

_**Por ahora. **_

_**Capitulo 1 **_

Katniss había estado toda la mañana con un té, que ahora estaba congelado, entre las manos. Sentía el aire frio golpear su rostro, y deseaba poder dormir para sentir el calor entre su cama, pero le era imposible, al momento de cerrar los ojos el recuerdo de la Arena aparecía entre sus ojos. Despertaba gritando, acelerada y asustada, buscando a su hermana con desesperación, su mano, desesperada buscaba a su lado a su pequeña hermana y al no encontrarla recordaba que ya no vivía en la Veta, ya no dormía con su hermana, ya no salía a cazar, ya no era Katniss Everdeen la simple chica de 17 años que vivía en la Veta.

Ahora era Katniss Everdeen la Chica en Llamas.

Ahora vivía en la Aldea de los Vencedores, ya no limpiaba la casa de Haymitch y mucho menos la de Peeta, ahora vivía en medio de ellos y era bastante común que la fueran a visitar casi diario, Haymitch no hablaba mucho, llegaba con una enorme botella que para Katniss apestaba y de vez en cuando le ofrecía un sorbo que ella rechazaba lo más amable que podía. En cuanto Haymitch salía de la habitación, sus ojos azules favoritos entraban en la habitación, con un pastelillo o un pan diferente siempre que podía.

Peeta se quedaba casi todas las noches a dormir con Katniss, aunque claro lo hacían en secreto para que su madre no llegara a molestarse. Sentir a Peeta ahí con ella hacía que sus pesadillas no fueran tan vividas, e incluso algunas veces dejaba de tenerlas. Peeta realmente odiaba verla así, la falta de calma en sus noches, ver como se retorcía en la cama y despertaba gritando o completamente empapada por el sudor.

El tampoco podía dormir mucho, las pesadillas de ver a Katniss cubierta en sangre lo hacían despertar bruscamente y buscar instintivamente el cuello de Katniss para después acariciarlo al darse cuenta de que no había nada en él, trataba de volver a dormir, pero tenía miedo de que alguien llegara y la perdiera para siempre. Temía todos los días si el presidente Snow tomaría represalias en su contra, por el pequeño acto que muchos distritos habían considerado de rebelión. También tenía miedo porque Katniss sería mentora para los 75 Juegos del Hambre, justo a tiempo para un Quarter Quell, y temía no saber de que se trataría, ni saber si Katniss podría resistir algo como aquello.

Katniss despertó de una nueva pesadilla, una pesadilla en donde Gauis cortaba lentamente su garganta. Despertó bruscamente y se encontró con el rostro y el cuerpo dormido de Peeta, se le veía tan relajado que Katniss no quiso despertarlo, pero las ganas de darle un pequeño beso la invadieron y puso sus labios sobre la frente de Peeta.

-Buenos días Katniss –murmuró Peeta – ¿cómo dormiste?

Katniss lo miro a los ojos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, así era como le respondía cuando tenía alguna pesadilla. Peeta la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo con ternura, besando sus mejillas y acariciando su espalda.

-Cariño, será mejor que me vaya, tengo que despertar a Haymitch, y si tu madre me ve aquí, me matará, o hará algunas cosas peores.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios

-Te veré antes de irnos ¿de acuerdo?

Katniss asintió con una leve sonrisa y lo miro salir por la ventana.

La nieve comenzaba a caer dejando todo a su alrededor de un pacifico color blanco, la calma parecía extenderse al igual que la nieve, menos para Katniss.

Le dio un sorbo a su té que ya estaba helado, esperando ver a Peeta entrar en su habitación, sin despegar la vista de su ventana.

-Katniss.

Volteo emocionada, pero no era Peeta quien la había llamado.

-Gale…

Susurro Katniss, sin moverse de donde estaba, desde que había vuelto de la Arena, Gale trabajaba en las minas y no se habían visto más que cuando fue a recibirla en el tren, realmente extrañaba a su mejor amigo, aquel que siempre había sido su confidente y el único que parecía entenderla en las peores situaciones.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, sin acercarse ni decir nada. Podía notar un destello de tristeza en los ojos grises de Gale, y al momento supo él porque. La gente acostumbraba a verlos juntos e imaginar que eran algo más y desde que había comenzado a salir con Peeta todos aquellos comentarios habían terminado, algo peor aún Gale la había visto besarse no solo con Peeta si no también con Huck Roxen.

Katniss agacho la mirada, no quería que nadie más sufriera por su culpa. Gale se acerco a ella, coloco su mano en su barbilla y la hizo mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Katniss, lamento haberme tardado, es que el pan no quedaba como yo… -Peeta los miro desde la puerta –Lo siento, no quería interrumpir, vendré después.

Se sacudió la nieve que tenía en el cabello y salió apresuradamente de la habitación. Katniss no se movió, solo se quedo mirando hacia la puerta y Gale se alejo rápidamente.

-Lamento haber hecho enojar a tu novio.

Katniss negó con la cabeza

–No lo hiciste enojar.

Gale la miro confundido, aún estaba lejos de ella y con el semblante frio y distante.

-¿Entonces que quería?

-Darnos espacio.

Cualquier tipo de barrera se rompió en ese momento, Gale volvió a acercarse a Katniss, tomando su barbilla de nuevo.

-¿Espacia para que, Catnip? – Acerco sus boca a la de ella, y Katniss pudo sentir su aliento sobre su cara – ¿Espacio para qué?

Las ganas de besarlo cosquillearon su boca, quería compensarlo por todo lo que le había hecho sentir y ver, quería besarlo para así sentirse un poco mejor o aclarar sus dudas con respecto a ellos dos.

Pero a su mente volvió el recuerdo de lo que Peeta había hecho por ella en los Juegos, lo terrible que se debió de haber sentido cuando la vio besando a Huck en la Arena, lo terrible que se sintió ella.

-Para hablar –dijo recuperando un poco el aliento –Solo hablar Gale.

Gale volvió a alejarse y mirar hacia el piso, se sentía herido y Katniss lo sabía, se acerco hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Te necesito Gale, necesito a mi mejor amigo, aquí conmigo, sé que tal vez yo, no haya sido muy buena, pero necesito al chico con el que solía hablar y compartir tantas cosas.

Gale correspondió el abrazo, tal vez el podía querer algo más, pero sabía cuánto lo necesitaba ella en ese momento.

-Tengo una idea –dijo con una pequeña mueca –Vayamos al bosque, cacemos algo, o comamos algo ¿Qué te parece?

Katniss sonrió un poco y asintió. Salieron corriendo juntos de la Aldea de los Vencedores y siguieron en silencio hasta el bosque, aunque no era un silencio incomodo, si no un silencio, de aquellos en los que no es necesaria una sola palabra para saber qué es lo que se siente y lo que Katniss sentía era alivio y felicidad mezcladas en su estomago, la preocupación de tener que ver a su equipo de preparación, a Effie, a la gente del Capitolio e incluso al presidente Snow, se habían desvanecido.

Entraron por la cerca y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Katniss volvió a sentirse libre, libre finalmente de todo aquello que la mantenía con la respiración apresada, los miedos de que alguien llegara de la nada detrás de ella queriendo clavar un cuchillo en su espalda.

Dejo que el viento golpeara su rostro y escucho el sonido de los pocos pájaros que adornaban su ya tan extrañado paisaje. Gale saco su arco de un roble hueco y se lo entrego a Katniss quien lo recibió con manos temblorosas debido a la emoción.

Gale la miro sonriente y por un momento parecía que los Juegos no habían pasado, que ninguna pelea entre ellos o cosa ajena al bosque había pasado.

Gale comenzó a correr y Katniss corría detrás de él, escuchaban sus risas y cuando se sintieron cansados, se sentaron en el pequeño lugar en el que acostumbraban a hacerlo, comenzaron a hablar sobre la gente en el distrito 12, en como casi nadie pasa hambre debido a las grandes recompensas que les daban a todos debido a que Katniss había ganado.

Gale rodeo los hombros de Katniss y recargó su cabeza en la de ella.

-¿No deberías de estar en las minas?

Gale negó con la cabeza. Despreocupado.

-Nuestro jefe, era amigo de mi padre y sabe lo que hay entre nosotros-. Katniss lo miro de reojo y no pregunto nada, supuso que se refería a su amistad. -Podríamos huir, alejarnos de todo esto, no tendrías que volver.

La boca de Katniss se seco, no sabía si sería capaz de dejar a Peeta atrás.

-No sería mala idea, realmente estoy cansada de todo –Gale la miro emocionado –Realmente me gustaría intentarlo, podríamos hacerlo, cuando regrese de…

Los dos bajaron la mirada por unos minutos y guardaron silencio.

-Creo que ya deberías de irte, después hablaremos de ello.

Corrieron de nuevo hacia la cerca y Gale se despidió de ella antes de que ella entrara a casa.

-Te estaré esperando para hablar Catnip.

Le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y se fue. Katniss había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo y de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, así que al entrar a casa y encontrarse con Peeta le sorprendió.

Peeta se veía pálido y nervioso, realmente nervioso.

-Peeta, lo siento, tu sabes que tenía que hablar con él, realmente lo extrañaba y…

Peeta la interrumpió y se acerco a ella para besar su frente.

-No estoy enojado, no tendría por qué estarlo –fue entonces que Katniss noto a dos agentes de la paz detrás de él –Alguien quiere hablar contigo y parece ser algo urgente.

Peeta parecía tratar de disimular su ansiedad y miraba de reojo a los agentes.

-¿Dónde está? –Pregunto confundida -¿Quién es?

-Esta…- carraspeo un poco y se puso aun más pálido –Esta arriba, con tu hermana y con tu madre. Tienes que subir ahora.

Katniss seguía confundida, no sabía quien tendría tanta urgencia de hablar con ella, cuando ya se le había hecho tan tarde para irse al Tour de la Victoria.

Subió las escaleras y le sorprendió encontrarse con otros dos agentes.

-Katniss –grito Peeta desde abajo –Estaré aquí si me necesitas.

Miro de reojo a los agentes y siguió caminando. Los agentes no la dejaban mirar a ninguna habitación buscando a su madre o a su hermana, así que siguió caminando hacia donde ellos le indicaban, hasta que se encontró con su madre.

Se veía aún peor que Peeta, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su labio inferior temblaba un poco, estaba realmente pálida y la miraba con nerviosismo, Prim por el contrario se veía bastante tranquila.

-Cariño, no lo hagas esperar más, ya lleva aquí mucho tiempo.

Katniss asintió y siguió caminando hasta su habitación. Preguntándose, si sería Cinna quien la estaría esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo y su madre al no conocerlo pero saber que era una persona del Capitolio se había asustado tanto, podría ser, pero no se explicaba el comportamiento de Peeta.

Cuando asomo la cabeza por la puerta encontró dos ojos parecidos a los de una serpiente frente a ella. El olor repugnante a rosas y a sangre inundaba su habitación, ahí en donde Peeta acostumbraba a sentarse todas las noches para tranquilizar a Katniss, se encontraba sentado, leyendo un libro, el presidente Snow.

-O-O-O-O-O

_Espero el primer capitulo de la continuación de "Mi mentor" sea de su agrado, cambiaré algunas cosas como ya saben y claro que habrá un Quarter Quell! Oh por cierto, quiero disculparme si ciertas palabras del libro no las escribo bien, es que este libro lo leí en ingles._

_Nos leemos el prox cap ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

Se quedó parada, escéptica frente al presidente Snow, nunca había visto antes que en un tour el presidente se presentara con alguno de los ganadores.

Si estaba ahí, era porque realmente estaba en problemas, había viajado desde su ciudad hasta ahí. Había hecho que el Capitolio quedará como un sanguinario, lo había ridiculizado y por primera vez en la historia, no habían retransmitido casi todos los días, el momento de su coronación.

El labio inferior comenzó a temblarle un poco al igual que a su madre, y el olor a sangre y rosas inundo su habitación, haciéndola sentir con nauseas y más nerviosa de lo normal, cuando le ofreció asiento se negó de inmediato, tenía el temor de que si sucedía algo, no podría salir corriendo si estaba sentada.

-Señorita Everdeen- dijo Snow, poniendo a un lado su libro –Es una linda habitación la que tiene usted.

Dijo con un tono de extraña cortesía.

-Gracias –contestó Katniss lo más segura que pudo.

-¿No desea sentarse? –pregunto ofreciendo el asiento frente a ella.

-Preferiría no hacerlo.

Snow entendió que le temía, y sonrió ante la idea, le gustaba ser temido, poder dominar a través del miedo y saber que la chica que se convertía en la imagen no tan agradable para el Capitolio, era más que satisfactorio.

-He venido hasta aquí por una razón. Ese collar que tienes puesto… -Señala el collar de Sinsajo que Peeta la envió antes de entrar a la arena y Katniss lo toca inconscientemente –Se está convirtiendo en un verdadero problema para mí.

Katniss lo mira confundida, no entiende a lo que se refiere y Snow entiende al ver su rostro.

-Cuando rompió esa corona, y se rehusó a usarla, fue algo, verdaderamente traumático para la población de Panem.

Katniss comienza a entender a dónde quiere llegar y comienza a alejarse de Snow, Katniss tiene la extraña sensación de que él puede leer sus pensamientos y no quiere que sepa lo asustada que esta.

-Pero, Katniss, la corona fue solo el inicio de algo, que ahora ese collar es imagen. Ese collar que portas, con tanta alegría y orgullo, se ha convertido en un verdadero problema, del cual me gustaría pudieras encargarte.

Snow la mira, esperando su respuesta, pero de pronto la madre de Katniss entra a la habitación con té y galletas. La mira nerviosa, sobre todo al notar que Katniss está de pie, se retira sin dejar de mirarlos y Katniss le agradece aquella interrupción, que la ha ayudado a tomar un poco de valor.

-¿No es su trabajo encargarse de eso?- Katniss escupe las palabras y se muerde la lengua en cuanto las dice. Snow la mira con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, y se levanta de su silla.

-Me estoy encargando, señorita Everdeen, es por eso que he venido. Mi problema con usted, es que ni siquiera sabe lo que ha hecho, ni lo que es capaz de hacer.

-Nunca quise, hacer algo parecido a un levantamiento, pensé que hacía lo correcto.

Snow la miro desde donde estaba parado.

-Yo le creo señorita Everdeen, pero la gente de otros distritos, no estoy tan seguro. Además, parece que la definición de correcto para usted y para mí, es totalmente diferente.

Katniss tiembla un poco ante la idea de saberse la responsable de un levantamiento del cual ella no tenía ninguna intención de crear. Ella no se sentía bien, mentalmente no lo estaba, había estado a punto de matar a Peeta unas horas antes y eso era algo que casi nadie sabía.

Nadie sabía el estado en el que Katniss había salido después de la Aren.

-Parece que su estilista tenía razón, al hacerla la chica en llamas, y Peeta también ya que él fue quien tuvo la idea de aquel apodo, por cierto ¿cómo se encuentra el señor Mellark? ¿Aún con la fama de rompecorazones? Supe que este año tuvo bastante…

Le da un sorbo a su taza de té.

-Notoriedad, entre las damas más reconocidas del Capitolio.

-¿Notoriedad?

Comenzó a respirar pausadamente. Él ya no era ningún rompecorazones.

-Me alegra que toquemos el punto del señor Mellark, como usted sabe, para el Capitolio, Peeta Mellark es un hombre muy importante, para publicidad y negocios y desde que comenzó una supuesta relación con usted, se ha negado varias veces a asistir a sus deberes con nosotros- La mira esperando una respuesta, pero Katniss no sabe que es lo que le pide. -Debo hacerle entender, que su relación con el señor Mellark, ha servido para tranquilizar a cierta gente y otros han tomado ese Sinsajo, como un símbolo de su amor, es algo que me tranquiliza un poco en cierto modo, pero la gente de otros distritos, piensa que ustedes dos planean algo más, que una simple noche de amor. El señor Mellark, ya ha tenido problemas bastante, alarmantes con nosotros antes, por lo que no me gustaría tener que repetir lo mismo que paso con él, con usted.

Katniss recuerda al padre de Peeta, la forma tan brutal de su muerte debido a que Peeta se había negado a ser mentor, a tan corta edad, recuerda porque Peeta suele ser tan cortante con la gente e irritable.

Katniss lo mira molesta, a nadie debería de importarle su relación con Peeta y mucho menos sobre lo que hablan o no hablan, no entiende como eso se ha convertido en problema del Capitolio.

-Necesito señorita Everdeen, que usted convenza a Panem, que es de amor sobre lo que ustedes hablan todo el tiempo.

-No creo, presidente Snow- dice Katniss tratando de sonar lo más amable posible - que al Capitolio, gente de Panem y otros, les interese lo que pueda hablar o no hablar con Peeta, eso no es problema de nadie.

Snow vuelve a reír al ver la irritación de Katniss, Katniss odia que se burlen de ella.

-Verá, ahora usted y cualquier cosa que esté relacionada con el nombre de Katniss Everdeen, se han convertido en un absoluto problema para nosotros.

-Discúlpeme, pero de nuevo, no sé cómo podría ayudarlo, en cualquiera de los problemas que parece, usted no puede controlar. ¿No se supone, qué usted es bastante poderoso?

-Oh, sí, realmente lo soy, pero no me gusta alardear de ello.

Katniss lo observó realmente molesta.

-¿Por qué no asesinarme de una vez? Así podría dejar a mi familia tranquila, y a Peeta también.

-Le repito señorita Everdeen, no me gusta alardear, de lo fácil que puedo acabar con la existencia de alguien como usted.

-Entonces, realmente no sé que pueda hacer para ayudarlo.

Se acerco hacia ella, se veía realmente imponente, sus labios se veían rojos e hinchados, probablemente alguien en el Capitolio había querido hacerles alguna clase de transformación sin mucho éxito. Katniss odiaba el aliento que Snow despedía, era un aliento a sangre, que lo hacía aun más temible.

-Su madre, y su pequeña hermana, son muy agradables, es una lástima.

Tomo su libro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. Katniss lo miro nerviosa y hablo fuerte.

-¿Lástima de qué?

Snow se volvió y la miro con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-De que no esté dispuesta a cooperar, espero verla en el Capitolio, para el Quarter Quell, le aseguro que este año será muy entretenido.

-¡Espere! –grita Katniss, haciendo que Snow se gire de nuevo.

-No lastime a mi hermana, ni a mi madre. Ellas no tienen la culpa de nada.

El temblor en el labio de Katniss vuelve, ante la idea de que su pequeño patito vuelva a estar en peligro, o algo parecido.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? –pregunta Katniss resignada.

Snow la mira sonriente y se acerca a ella de nuevo.

-Necesito que me convenza de cuanto ama al señor Mellark. No puede verse fría de nuevo cuando este con él, y mucho menos atacarlo de pronto.

El corazón de Katniss late rápido y con fuerza, al pensar en que tendría que exponerse de nuevo para pode salvar a su familia y a Peeta.

Esta tan distraída pensando en lo que tendrá que hacer, que no se inmuta de la presencia de Snow

Katniss lo mira algo asqueada, aunque tratando de disimularlo.

-Usted y yo, aunque no lo crea, tenemos mucho en común, señorita Everdeen.

Katniss niega bruscamente con la cabeza. ¿En qué se podría parecer a un hombre tan cruel y despiadado como lo era él?

-No creo que tengamos alguna clase de parecido.

-Oh, Katniss. Usted haría lo que fuese para mantener con vida a las personas que le importan ¿no es cierto? Incluso si tuviese que sacrificar a ese amigo suyo, el minero ¿cuál es su nombre?

Katniss abre los ojos repentinamente, no habían mencionado a Gale, y Katniss no pensó que fuera a hacerlo, nuevamente la idea de que el presidente Snow podía leer sus pensamientos inundo su cabeza.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- repitió agresivamente.

-Gale –susurro Katniss.

-No pueden verla, con un chico así de guapo, cualquiera podría pensar que el pondría en peligro su amor por el señor Mellark.

-Gale, es sólo mi amigo.

-Entonces, no creo que importe mucho sacrificarlo ¿no es cierto?

-¡No!- grita Katniss.

-Puedo deshacerme de él rápidamente, si comienza a verse como un problema ¿entiende lo que digo?

Katniss asiente levemente.

-A trabajar entonces, chica en llamas.

O-O-O-O-

_Gracias por sus reviews, por ahora no puedo contestarlos, pero espero les haya gustado. _

_Nos leemos el próximo capítulo ;) _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

La habitación comienza a darle vueltas, las nauseas están en su estomago, amenazándola con hacerla vomitar, observa por la ventana como se va tranquilamente, sin llamar la atención. La nieve cae de forma tranquila, calmándola un poco y al mismo tiempo dándole una sensación de frio que le recorre la columna.

Escucha las pisadas de su madre, fuera de la habitación y de inmediato recupera su rostro y la posición de su cuerpo, a pesar de que ahora lleva una relación mejor con su madre, e incluso ya no se hablan solo con unas cuantas palabras y frases, no le gusta mostrarse débil frente a ella, y cuando lo piensa bien, no le gusta mostrarse débil frente a nadie.

Su madre asoma levemente la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación y Katniss la mira con una sonrisa.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse madre, el presidente siempre visita a los Vencedores, aunque nunca aparece en televisión.

El rostro de su madre parece relajarse un poco y entra a la habitación para abrazarla fuertemente, ahora a Katniss también le gusta sentir que su madre la abraza. Porque ahora entiende como se sintió su madre al haber perdido a su padre, ya que ella sintió lo mismo en cuanto salió de los Juegos, no sabía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y por más que quisiese estar en el mundo real, estar en el rincón más aislado de su mente, parecía ser una opción más seductora.

-Por un momento, pensé que había alguna clase de problema.

Katniss ríe un poco, tratando de aligerar la tensión que el presidente Snow ha dejado en su habitación.

-El problema comenzará, si no estoy lista antes de que Effie llegué.

Su madre ríe y le dice que le preparo el baño. Katniss asiente y se dirige hacia la tina, para tratar de relajarse un poco.

Entra en el cuarto de baño, donde el vapor del agua caliente inunda el ambiente, haciendo que a Katniss se le nuble un poco la vista, se desnuda lentamente, le gusta percibir el olor de los jabones y aceites que su madre pone en la tina, entra lentamente y cierra los ojos, dejando que el agua caliente acaricie su cuerpo dejándola relajarse solo un poco.

Piensa en quien podría ser la persona a quién podría contarle todo aquello, ¿Gale? Era una mala idea, sabía que él estaba enojado con el Capitolio y solo necesitaba una excusa para comenzar a hablar con sus compañeros en la mina y podría armarse todo un caos. ¿Peeta? No podía, el estaba totalmente preocupado por ella, y una cosa más a su lista de preocupaciones sería algo que Katniss sentía no podía hacerle, decirle a Cinna era una opción, pero no quería arriesgarlo más de la cuenta, así que decidió confiar en Haymitch. La había ayudado en los Juegos, y antes de estos también la había preparado, sabía que conocía bastante sobre las técnicas intimidatorias del Capitolio, y pensó que él sería de verdadera confianza.

Se mete bajo el agua dejando que los recuerdos de su padre enseñándole a nadar en un pequeño lago a las afueras del bosque, la inunden.

Recuerda claramente a su padre y piensa que tal vez si el estuviese vivo, tendría a alguien más a quien contarle todo aquello. Tendría un soporte mayor y probablemente no pasaría por lo que estaba pasando. Aunque quién realmente puede saber que quedará seleccionado para los sangrientos Juegos del Hambre, nadie fuera de los distritos uno, dos y cuatro, se prepara para aquellos sanguinarios Juegos.

Vuelve a hundirse en el agua tratando de relajarse un poco para poder disimular cuando llegara su equipo de preparación. No tiene muchas ganas de hablar con ellos y mucho menos lidiar con el montón de cosas sin sentido y superficiales que suelen decir, pero piensa que cualquier cosa que sirva para despejar su mente de aquella horrible visita, es mejor.

La puerta se abre de golpe, y todo su equipo entra dando gritos, y palmadas en el aire, Katniss siente algo de vergüenza, pero después se ve reemplazada con algo de irritación, aunque recuerda que entre ellos ya no existe ningún secreto con respecto a su cuerpo, le gustaría que tocaran antes de entrar a su cuarto de baño.

-¡Katniss, mira ese cabello!- Grita Venia mientras Katniss se pone la bata. El color aguamarina de la piel de Venia parece brillar cuando el sol la toca, y su cabello exageradamente levantado luce un chillón color magenta.

-¡Olvida el cabello! Mira sus uñas.

Katniss casi no tenía uñas, ya que por los nervios y sus pequeños ataques terminaba mordiéndolas.

-Tendré que usar falsas, suerte que yo puedo hacer milagros.

Cuando finalmente terminan de examinarla, la abrazan y besan con cariño, la sientan en una silla frente a un enorme espejo y comienzan a trabajar. Mientras reinventan sus cejas, le colocan uñas falsas, y le cepillan el cabello, le cuentan todas las noticias que han pasado en el Capitolio, le agradecen la gran exclusividad que le han dado y sobre todo ser su pase directo a las fiestas más exclusivas de todo el Capitolio.

-Debes estar muy emocionada –dice Venia mientras cepilla su cabello -¡Tu primer año como mentora, y te toca un Quarter Quell!

-Sí, claro –dice Katniss con voz baja, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, aunque en realidad sabe que esos tres nunca lo notarían al estar tan concentrados preparándola. Se sentía todo menos emocionada, ni feliz, no sabía lo que le depararía aquel Quarter Quell, sabía que en el último habían enviado el doble de tributos, en la escuela no era algo de lo que tocaran el tema muy a fondo, cosa que era extraña debido a que ese año había sido cuando Haymitch había sido nombrado vencedor.

Haymitch nunca habla respecto al tema, y Katniss no tiene el valor para poderle preguntar, sabe lo difícil que es revivir ese tipo de experiencias y prefiere no repetir el tema. Además algo muy extraño sucede, porque en las repeticiones, Haymitch no suele aparecer, ni nada de lo que paso aquel año, algo que a Katniss le parece muy raro. Al menos Katniss agradece que ese año ella podrá ayudar a los tributos que sean elegidos y ayudarlos como pueda para salvarles la vida.

Cuando finalmente su equipo se cansa de hablar del Quarter Quell comienzan a hablar de las cosas que Katniss temía, sobre la gran cantidad de zapatos que Octavia se ha comprado, la manera tan horrible de usar plumas en la fiesta de esta, y como se divirtieron tomando una nueva bebida en las fiestas que habían creado en honor a Katniss y su apodo de "Chica en llamas"

Finalmente terminan y a Katniss le duele la cara y un poco las uñas, pero su cabello es sedoso y manejable, su equipo la abraza y lloriquean de la emoción. Katniss baja las escaleras y se encuentra con Cinna. Piensa seriamente en decirle aquello que el presidente Snow le ha dicho, pero aprecia la figura tímida de su madre acercarse a ellos.

-Señora Everdeen ¿recuerda el favor que le pedí? –La madre de Katniss se sonroja, y Katniss los mira confundida. –Están allá arriba.

Su madre sube por las escaleras y Katniss vuelve a ver confusa hacia a Cinna.

-Le he pedido que le enseñe al equipo a hacer la trenza que te hizo tu madre el día de la cosecha.

Katniss sonríe un poco, se alegra de saber que su madre es más útil de lo que ella cree en su vida.

Cinna la abraza y la toma de la mano, acercándola hacia el pequeño escritorio que está en la habitación. El escritorio está lleno de papeles y bosquejos, en dónde pueden apreciarse varios vestidos y diseños.

Katniss y Cinna han estado trabajando en su talento, ya que Katniss no puede trabajar, desarrolla un talento con el cual pueda mantenerse, intento una enorme lista que su madre, Peeta y Prim le hicieron, pero ninguno lo convenció para hacerlo. Cinna le propuso diseñar y Katniss le dijo que ella era un desastre, Cinna la convenció y le dijo que él se encargaría de todo.

Katniss toma un cuaderno lleno de dibujos y sonríe hacia Cinna.

-Tengo una imaginación inigualable.

Los dos ríen un poco.

-Vístete –dice arrojándole un montón de ropa –No desperdicies nuestro talento.

Los dos vuelven a reír y a pesar de que a Katniss no le gusta nada relacionado con la ropa, acepta y adora los diseños y la ropa que Cinna siempre le lleva.

Con unos pantalones gruesos, y unas botas de cuero, con un enorme abrigo con plumas, Katniss no puede evitar reír al recordar el comentario de Octavia con respecto a las plumas, y unas orejeras enormes.

Cinna le entrega un pequeño paquete lleno de tarjetas y le dice que las lea fuera de cámara para saber de que está hablando, o que al menos parezca que sabe.

La puerta se abre de pronto y Effie Trinket entra, con una peluca nueva este año, es de color rojo fosforescente, tiene un adorno de un broche enorme de Sinsajo sobre su enorme peluca, besa a Katniss en las dos mejillas y le replica sobre su apretado horario.

Su sala se ve llena de cámaras y fotógrafos, a los cuales Katniss saluda con falsa alegría, lee las cartas que Cinna le ha dado y trata de hablar con los reporteros acerca de todos los diseños que supuestamente ella ha hecho.

Peeta sale de la nada y la abraza, las cámaras parecen hambrientas y comienzan a tomar fotos como locos. Le da un beso rápido en los labios y le da el collar de Sinsajo. Los dos se miran con cariño unos segundos y se vuelven hacia las cámaras.

"Necesito que me convenza…"

La voz de Snow se vuelve un irritante chirrido en la mente de Katniss y vuelve a besarlo en los labios, tomando a Peeta desprevenido. Peeta a solas con Katniss es amoroso, detallista, cálido e inseparable de Katniss, pero frente a las cámaras se vuelve un poco distante y duro, y no es porque se avergüence de Katniss, simplemente no confía en ellos, en las cámaras y en el Capitolio, no le gusta mostrar ninguna debilidad ante ellos y sabe que su mayor debilidades Katniss. Y Katniss lo entiende porque se siente de la misma manera.

Por eso cuando lo besa de aquella manera frente a las cámaras se separa bruscamente y muchos abren la boca en señal de sorpresa, Katniss lo mira nerviosa y toma su mano fuertemente tratando de disimular, si Snow ve eso pensará que algo va mal.

Peeta espero a que se fueran los fotógrafos y la aparto un poco de los demás.

-Katniss ¿qué ha sido eso? Sabes lo que opino sobre…

-Lo siento, fue un impulso, perdóname –besa su mejilla –tengo que hablar con Haymitch, te veo en el tren.

Peeta la mira confundido y queda con los brazos extendidos mientras observa cómo se marcha.

Katniss agradece las enormes orejeras que Cinna le ha dado, ya que al caminar hacia la casa de Haymitch hace un frio que provoca que le arda la cara.

Haymitch está sentado viendo a la nada en el piso. Katniss entra y se sienta frente a él. Haymitch la mira con una sonrisa burlona y Katniss abre la boca, pero vuelve a cerrarla.

-Necesito hablar contigo, estoy en problemas.

Haymitch asiente, y toca su hombro –Ya hablaremos en el tren.

El resto del día se basa en despedidas y abrazos, vitoreos y gritos. Katniss se siente totalmente confundida porque Gale no ha ido a despedirse de ella, y siente una punzada enorme en el pecho, y al mismo tiempo observa a Peeta quien luce tenso cuando saluda al público y a las cámaras.

En cuanto suben al tren las cosas se aligeran un poco y Peeta toma a Katniss por la cintura, le da pequeños besos en los labios y después acaricia sus mejillas para disculparse. La invita a dormir con él y ella acepta –a pesar de los reclamos de Effie –se miran a los ojos unos momentos y Peeta le da un beso en la frente, la abraza fuerte y se queda completamente dormido.

Pero Katniss no puede dejar de pensar en Snow, se asegura de que Peeta este dormido y retira suavemente su brazo, se acerca a la habitación de Haymitch y entra lentamente. Haymitch está sentado en una silla, con un cuchillo en una mano y una botella en la otra. Regresa a ver a Katniss y la invita a sentarse en la silla a un lado de él. Haymitch abre la ventana para que nadie pueda oírlos y vuelve a sentarse a su lado. Katniss le dice todo lo que ha pasado y Haymitch le da un largo sorbo a su bebida.

-Parece que estas en problemas.

Katniss sigue mirando hacia la ventana

-No sé qué hacer.

-¿Qué no es obvio?

Lo mira y niega confundida con la cabeza.

-Pues, tu vida, preciosa, ya no vale nada. Quedarás a la sombra de Peeta para siempre. Verás como obedece al Capitolio e incluso te harán ayudarlo en sus "apariciones especiales"

Katniss abre muy bien los ojos y lo mira de reojo, piensa a lo que se refiere y de inmediato viene a su mente toda esa fachada de mujeriego que tenía en el Capitolio. ¿A su sombra? ¿Tendría que ver a Peeta con cada una de sus amantes?

La garganta de Katniss comienza a arder ante la idea.

O-O-O-

¡Gracias por sus reviews y por todo el apoyo para este fic! ¡Ustedes son la onda! ;D

katniss bella luz: Jajajajaja que mala con Gale, ya veremos como lo resuelvo ;) Gracias por tu review.

Karrma: Es que es un personaje muy complejo o: te entiendo con respecto al odio y el gusto hahaha, oh por cierto, gracias por leer mi otra historia "Cool" y perdona si no te había contestado ningún review.

Pam'CulLenMelLark-14: Es que ese Gale, en todo anda metido hahaha ¡gracias por tu review!

Alejandra: En primera… te llamas como yo hhahaha, en segunda muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios tan lindos, me alegro que a ti y a tu hermana, creo, haha les haya gustado esta historia. Gracias por seguirla y por dejar un comentario.

_**Nos leemos el prox. Cap ;) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4. **_

Cuando Katniss despierta Peeta no está a su lado y se siente extrañamente sola, a su mente viene la imagen de él con otras mujeres y sacude la cabeza tratando de librarse de aquellos pensamientos. Piensa en cuanto ama a Peeta y en que haría cualquier cosa para que él estuviera a salvo así como hizo con ella, pero la imagen de él con otras mujeres se le hace impensable.

Peeta vuelve a la habitación y Katniss escucha a Effie gritando detrás de él.

-¿Qué pasa?

Peeta sonríe y le da un beso rápido en los labios. Katniss sonríe un poco y agradece que la presencia de Peeta siempre le ayude a olvidarse de cualquier problema que tenga. Por un momento abre la boca y está dispuesta a decirle todo, pero vuelve a cerrarla en el momento en el que Effie y su equipo de preparación entran con violencia a la habitación. Peeta se aleja con una mueca y me deja a solas con toda esa gente.

- ¿No crees que deberían disimular un poco más Katniss? Querida, la gente puede comenzar a hablar.

-Trataré de ser más cuidados –hace una sonrisa falsa, Katniss sabe que miente, jamás dejará de dormir con Peeta.

El equipo le da un descanso de prepararla, y Katniss recordó que ese era el distrito de la pequeña niña con la que Peeta había hecho alianza. En cuanto terminaron de arreglarla salió corriendo en busca de Peeta, y lo encontró muy guapo con un traje azul marino que hacía que sus ojos se vieran hermosos. Katniss lo abrazo con fuerza y Peeta entendió el por qué.

-Tranquila Katniss, estoy bien.

Katniss no creyó mucho de lo que decía, pero sabía que Peeta odiaba que lo llamen mentiroso. Lo toma de la mano y nota que esta sudando, Katniss se da cuenta de que Peeta miente.

El equipo de preparación de Katniss se acerca y la separan de él. Katniss mira algo molesta a todos y ellos siguen trabajando en su rostro, la maquillan de manera muy suave y trabajan en que su cabello caiga en unas delicadas ondas. Cuando terminan le sugieren que en un futuro le permitan hacerle unas cuantas modificaciones a su rostro y Katniss ríe como si estuviese de acuerdo, pero en su mente se asquea ante la idea de parecerse a gente tan terrible como lo es el presidente Snow.

Empieza a ver por las ventanas con Peeta a su lado, pero él tiene la mirada perdida en la pared, con las manos juntas.

Los cultivos comienzan a verse, y puede apreciarse a la gente trabajando en ellos, Katniss intenta recordar si recuerda a la pequeña Rue, y toma como base las descripciones de Peeta para poder imaginarla trabajando ahí, saltando de árbol en árbol. Parece que Peeta adivina sus pensamientos porque se levanta de manera brusca y baja la pequeña cortina que cubre la ventana, mientras toma su mano y la saca de la habitación. Grita el nombre de Cinna y Cinna aparece con un hermoso vestido de color naranja que parece recordar el otoño. A Peeta se le iluminan los ojos y le dice a Cinna que lo dejará trabajar.

Effie aparece de nuevo y llama a Peeta, y Haymitch, comienza a repasar todo el plan de nuevo y les dice que su aparición será en lo que en el distrito once llaman Galería, Katniss hará unas cuantas entrevistas, un pequeño discurso y después se despedirá para ir a un pequeño banquete que se dará en su honor. Katniss a penas escucha lo que Effie dice, tiene la mirada en el rostro impenetrable de Peeta, aunque al verlo a los ojos nota de inmediato que tiene miedo, se acerca a él pero antes de que llegue Haymitch lo toma del brazo y comienza a murmurarle cosas en voz baja, Peeta asiente y baja la mirada y cuando terminan de hablar le da una pequeña palmada en la espalda y comienza a caminar en dirección a Katniss.

-No lo pongas más nervioso de lo que ya está.

Katniss asiente y se acerca a Peeta, sabe que no debe de abrazarlo así que solo acaricia su mejilla. Antes de que el tren llegue al distrito once, Cinna le hace los últimos ajustes al vestido de Katniss y hace que el collar de Peeta sea muy visible. Cuando bajan del tren no hay comité de bienvenida, y Peeta se sorprende, y regresa a ver a Effie quien lo ve de la misma manera.

-¡Es la vencedora! ¡No una criminal! –chilla ella.

Hay un escenario preparado y todos suben hacia él, Katniss comienza a sacar algunas de las tarjetas que Haymitch y Peeta le dieron, porque no sabe muy bien que decir, no conoció a nadie de aquel distrito y en realidad no tiene palabras para ellos. Comienza a hablar y se distrae al ver a las familias a sus lados. Una sola mujer con un ojo cerrado, y un hombre a un lado con un sombrero de paja entre las manos y la mirada cabizbaja, al otro lado sólo hay una mujer, y Katniss no toma mucho tiempo para mirarle, porque nota la mirada de Peeta hacia alguien en el público.

Katniss busca el mismo objetivo de Peeta y encuentra a una mujer de color oscura, y a un hombre alto y fornido viendo a Peeta con tristeza, Katniss se apresura a hablar y cuando termina algunos cuantos aplauden y la galería comienza a vaciarse, pero la familia a la que Peeta veía se queda ahí, esperando a que Peeta baje, pero Peeta se queda inmóvil en su lugar.

Finalmente van al banquete y Katniss come todo lo que puede, mientras que la mano de Peeta la agarra con fuerza debajo de la mesa, y tiene perdida la mirada en el centro de mesa. Katniss le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla e intenta hacer que se sienta mejor, pidiéndole que cuando vuelvan a casa le enseñe sus pinturas, Peeta solo hace una mueca y se disculpa para salir del lugar. Cuando vuelven al tren Peeta le pide que le permita estar solo esa noche, cosa que a Katniss le duele pero acepta.

El tour comenzó, y pasaron por los demás distritos, hasta llegar al cuatro.

El corazón de Katniss comenzó a latir con fuerza al ver por la ventana. Se podía apreciar el mar, que brillaba de manera realmente encantadora, Katniss pensó en Huck, y pensó en que tal vez a él le gustaba nadar en aquel lugar. En realidad Katniss no sabía mucho del chico, y parecía que él conocía bastantes cosas sobre ella. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas cuando sintió que el tren comenzaba a detenerse, Cinna entró a la habitación y dejo sorprendida a Katniss al mostrarle su vestido.

Peeta se sentía extrañamente más mal de lo normal. Desde que Katniss había vuelto a casa un enorme sentimiento de alivio había inundado su pecho, haciéndolo sentirse más ligero, más feliz, menos presionado. Pero desde que él había ganado, no había tenido que volver al distrito de Rue, ni tampoco tener que recordarla, o recordar todo lo que había vivido con la pequeña. Cuando vio el rostro de los padres de ella, su corazón parecía haber caído hasta sus pies, y toda la sangre se le había ido del rostro. Nunca había hablado con ellos, ni siquiera para agradecerles o algo por estilo, pero les tenía miedo, temía que le reprocharan que por su culpa la pequeña hubiera muerto. Por tonto, por haber confiado en Delly. El rostro de Rue, su expresión de dolor, jamás saldría de la mente de Peeta, y mucho menos la culpa de pensar que había sido su culpa.

Habían pasado por cada uno de los distritos y Peeta había estado tan concentrado en olvidar a la familia de Rue, que casi no hablaba con Katniss, dormían juntos en las noches, pero casi no hablaban, ni siquiera durante el día, cosa que a Katniss parecía desesperarle mucho.

Había estado tan concentrado en él, que había olvidado por completo quién había vivido en aquel distrito, en el distrito cuatro.

El vestido que Cinna puso sobre la cama de Katniss la dejó sorprendida. A diferencia de todos los vestidos en tono pastel que le había hecho usar, este era de color negro, era un negro largo. Como el que se usa en las cenas de gala, y elegantes. Era un vestido de luto.

Cinna ordenó que la maquillaran del mismo color de su vestido, sus ojos se maquillaban de una forma dramática, al igual que sus labios que se veían oscuros. Cuando Peeta entró a la habitación para verla, se sorprendió y regreso a ver a Cinna molesto. En cuanto Katniss salió de la habitación Peeta habló con Cinna.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Dejando que se exprese.

Peeta pasó la mano por su cabello, desesperado.

-¿No puedes dejar que se exprese de otra manera? ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo durante la coronación?

Cinna asintió

-Es por eso Peeta, que ella debe hacer esto.

-¿Hacer qué? –Pregunto exasperado, pero Cinna se dio la vuelta -¿Hacer qué, Cinna?

En cuanto bajaron del tren, la gente que la esperaba la miraron cautelosamente, observando cada detalle de su vestido y de su maquillaje. Katniss levantó la cabeza y fingió autosuficiencia, cuando en realidad lo único que la mantenía en pie era la mano de Peeta. Entro al auto que la llevo a la pequeña plaza en donde había una tarima aún más grande, y mucha gente más que la que había en otros distritos.

Una pequeña niña vestida de azul, le ofreció un ramo de rosas, las cuales Katniss acepto y las entrego a Peeta. Sacó las tarjetas que Effie le había dado y la garganta comenzó a picarle, la humedad comenzó a acumularse en sus ojos y sus manos temblaban. Miro a su lado derecho y encontró a la familia de Huck, una mujer que parecía tener los mismos ojos de él, lloraba inconsolable en donde está sentada, mientras que una chica que es más que parecida a Huck e incluso parecen de la misma edad toma su mano, tres niñas pequeñas a su lado tienen la mirada baja. A Katniss se le cae una lágrima, jamás pensó en la familia del chico, jamás imagino siquiera que le fuera tal vez como ella, el único sustento en casa.

Katniss termina su discurso y quiere salir corriendo, Peeta acaricia su espalda y se dan la vuelta, pero algo la hace voltear, algo la hace ver el rostro de reproche en el rostro de la chica, esa mirada la hace dar la vuelta y tomar el micrófono de nuevo.

-No debería hablar más de lo debido –dice con la voz quebrada- Pero Huck Roxen, fue una de las mejores personas que he tenido el privilegio de conocer, sin él, se que yo… - Traga en seco y ve que la chica castaña comienza a llorar desde que llegaron –Sin él yo se que estaría muerta.

Peeta siente una puñalada en la espalda y cierra los ojos.

-Porque, él era solo un niño, un niño que como todos jamás debió de haber pasado por esto.

El silencio se crea, es un silencio que parece dañar los oídos, miles de pares de ojos observan a Katniss, mientras que ella intenta verlos a todos. Alguien entre el público levanta la mano y presiona los tres dedos centrales contra su boca y señalan hacia Katniss, pareciera que lo tenían planeado desde hacía mucho tiempo. La gemela de Huck hace lo mismo, al igual que toda su familia.

La gemela de Huck se levanta y su familia la imita, la chica comienza a gritar y agradece a Katniss.

-Gracias por el valor.

Sale corriendo del escenario, y es ahí cuando Katniss se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, ha creado otro acto de rebelión, justo lo contrario de lo que se supondría tendría que hacer.

Intenta arreglar las cosas pero Peeta la empuja para que salga de ahí.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta con tono preocupado.

Katniss asiente y se siente en el piso.

-Mis flores, quedaron allá fuera, iré por ellas.

-Voy contigo.

Katniss se levanta de golpe y toma la mano de Peeta, en cuanto abren la puerta, escuchan a la multitud gritando, y corriendo, Katniss escucha las pisadas de los agentes de la paz, y cuando Peeta intenta cerrar la puerta, Katniss lo detiene, y es ahí cuando lo ven todo.

La gente corre por toda la plaza y la hermana de Huck está encima de un agente golpeándolo con una piedra. Un par de agentes de la paz la levanta y ella les escupe, la arrastran hasta la parte alta del escenario, la hacen arrodillarse, y le meten una bala en la cabeza.

_o-o-o-o-o_

_Lamento la tardanza, pero tenía muchos exámenes. Bueno, como se dan cuenta, la rebelión comienza en el distrito de Huck Roxen, si, su hermana era su gemela. Gracias por todos sus reviews. Hoy no podré contestarlos porque muero de sueño es la 1:45 am hahaha, pero prometo contestarlos para la otra. _

_Nos leemos el prox. Cap ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

La cara de Katniss queda completamente palidecida y comienzan a formarse nauseas debido al miedo. En cuanto vuelven a entrar al salón, los agentes comienzan a custodiarlos y toman a Katniss del brazo, pero Peeta se los impide.

-Ya nos vamos, no tienen por qué.

Pero en cuanto los agentes la sueltan es Peeta quien la toma y salen corriendo del lugar, al encontrarse con Effie, se nota muy tranquila y distante de todo lo que ha pasado fuera.

-¿En dónde estaban? Nos separaron después del excelente discurso de Katniss.

-Haymitch –gruñe Peeta sin soltar a Katniss -¿Dónde está Cinna?

El sonido de varios disparos se escucha y Effie se sobresalta de inmediato.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –pregunta nerviosa.

Haymitch le sonríe y para sorpresa de todos acaricia suavemente la mejilla de Effie.

-No es nada, debe ser el ruido de algún coche.

Effie se tranquiliza de inmediato y todos siguen sin creerse aquel acto de parte de Haymitch.

-¿Dónde está Cinna? –repite Peeta

Haymitch se acerca y lo toma del brazo junto con Katniss

-Tienes que tranquilizarte, chico –le dice al oído.

Haymitch comienza a caminar por varios laberintos de escaleras y puertas, parece conocer bien el camino a pesar de haber estado solo dos veces en aquel lugar. Peeta no reconocía ninguno de los lugares en donde caminaban y comenzaba a preocuparse, los disparos cesaron pero los gritos de la gente se volvían más fuerte. Katniss pensaba que Effie y los demás probablemente pensarían que era la gente emocionada, pero ella lo había visto. Había visto la sangre salir de la frente de la hermana del chico que le salvo la vida. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, sentía que había asesinado a dos personas de la familia Roxen.

Entran a una habitación llena de muebles rotos, polvo y telarañas, no tiene ni una sola ventana y el olor a humedad es intenso y mohoso.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado? –grita Peeta.

-Katniss…

-Yo, solo quería decir un discurso, jamás imaginé que algo así…

-Katniss ¿qué te dijo Snow el día en que fue a visitarte?

Haymitch y Katniss se regresan a ver y después a Peeta, Haymitch asiente y Katniss comienza a decirle todo lo que ha pasado. Peeta escucha sin mirarla, tiene el puño cerrado tratando de contener la ira, y mira hacia un mueble roto, mientras otro disparo se escucha.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto?

-No quería que te preocuparas más de lo necesario. Tu, ya has hecho todo por mí.

Katniss intenta tocar el hombro de Peeta, pero este se vuelve con violencia.

-Parece que no he hecho nada ¡Mira lo que está pasando!- grita Peeta -¡Escucha!

Katniss lo mira un poco asustada, nunca lo había visto ponerse así. Peeta no quiere molestarse con Katniss pero se siente herido al saber que le ha ocultado algo tan importante, regresa a ver a Haymitch enojado y se acerca violentamente hacia él.

-¿Y tú, por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Haymitch lo mira a los ojos y regresa a ver a Katniss.

-No me correspondía hacerlo a mí.

Los dos vuelven la mirada hacia la chica, y Katniss baja la mirada, se siente culpable por no decirle a Peeta todo lo que había estado pasando, pero al mismo tiempo se siente aliviada de que el sepa todo y así no se aleje de ella mientras estén en público.

-¿Y qué se supone que pasa ahora?

Haymitch sonríe por lo bajo y palmea el hombro de Peeta.

-Tú tienes que seguir yendo a tus –carraspea un poco –juntas.

Peeta se incorpora lentamente y lo mira con los ojos desorbitados, regresa a ver cautelosamente a Katniss y se encuentra con su mirada de confusión. Katniss no tiene idea de lo que ellos dos están hablando.

-Tiene que haber otra opción, no puedo hacerle eso a Katniss.

Haymitch niega con la cabeza.

-Si no vas a tus juntas, ellos sabrán que es por Katniss, lo cual la convertirá en un problema para sus propósitos. Es tu decisión.

-Tiene que haber otra opción –insiste Peeta en un susurro. Katniss se acerca y lo abraza, Peeta corresponde y deposita un suave beso en su frente –por favor Haymitch.

-La hay.

Katniss y Peeta se toman de las manos y esperan la respuesta de Haymitch.

-Ustedes tendrán que casarse.

Como si la mano de Peeta quemara, la suelta con violencia y se aleja lentamente de él.

-¿Casarnos? –Dice Katniss en un murmullo –Tiene que haber otra opción.

Peeta se aleja del mismo modo que Katniss.

Peeta siempre ha sido ese tipo de hombres que huyen del matrimonio, en parte porque no le gustaban los compromisos, aunque con Katniss no le importaría, estaba dispuesto, la amaba, claro que la amaba, estaba dispuesto a entregar su libertad por ella. Pero por otro lado temía que si era un matrimonio arreglado por el Capitolio, con el tiempo les exigirían hijos, hijos que después tendrían que soportar año tras año el terror de una cosecha en el distrito doce.

Katniss pensaba del mismo modo, en su vida el último plan que tenía era el de formar una familia, el primero era salir adelante con su familia y con el tiempo el estar con Peeta se unió a su lista, pero ahora todo era diferente. La vida de todos aquellos a los que ella amaba dependían de un si acepto, de una sortija, si es que decidían hacerlo a la manera del Capitolio.

-Haymitch, no creo que sea…

-Nos casaremos –dijo Katniss con voz ronca –Nos casaremos Peeta.

Peeta la mira aún con los ojos desorbitados y toma su mano.

-Katniss, no tienes por qué, sabes tú y yo podríamos…- Katniss le tapa la boca antes de que termine de hablar y niega con la cabeza

-Yo no podría vivir sin ti Peeta.

Peeta abre la boca pero Haymitch lo interrumpe.

-Que romantico, pero tenemos que irnos, probablemente todos se preguntarán en donde estamos.

Comienzan a bajar por el mismo camino por el que vinieron, y Katniss no deja de pensar en las palabras de Peeta ¿estaría dispuesto a separarse de ella?

Peeta sigue tomando su mano y siente una extraña presión en el cuello.

-¿Dónde estaban? –Pregunta Effie cuando los ve –Haymitch ¿podrían avisarme a donde van? Tenemos un horario muy ajustado, una cena, unas cuantas reuniones y al fin podremos subir al tren.

Haymitch asiente y toca su hombro, a Effie parece no molestarle como otras veces. La sorpresa vuelve al rostro de todos.

-Tranquila Effie, ¿por qué la molestia? –pregunta Peeta, tratando de disimular la burla en su rostro.

-Intente salir del edificio y dos agentes me lo impidieron –chillo indignada -¡Uno me apunto con una pistola!

Regresa a ver a Haymitch indignada y Haymitch palmea levemente su hombro.

Katniss se da cuenta entonces de que tenía razón, Effie está alejada de lo que sucede afuera, entiende también que entre más avanzan los distritos, las normas se hacen cada vez más fuertes y obligadas a seguir, ella tiene la libertad de salir a cazar para alimentar a su familia, pero desde el distrito cinco, se ha dado cuenta de que la gente no puede ni siquiera levantar un poco la voz, tal vez si necesitan algo que despierte la llama, una sola chispa para que todo explote.

-Tranquila Effie, así son todos, es solo que no habías acostumbrado a verlos tan de cerca. Podemos saltarnos la cena e irnos de una buena vez.

Effie la mira agradecida pero niega con la cabeza.

-No querida, los horarios son inquebrantables, vayan todos a arreglarse.

Effie sale de la habitación y todos quedan en silencio, la única ajena a lo que pasaba fuera era Effie, por lo que todos intentan no mirarse a la cara, hasta que Peeta le lanza una mirada asesina a Cinna.

-No tenías por qué haberla vestido así –le dice Peeta a Cinna, cuando nadie los está viendo –Mira lo que ha pasado.

-Ha pasado lo que tenía que pasar –contesta Cinna con el rostro severo.

Los días pasan y entre cenas, entrevistas y aclamaciones Katniss se siente cansada, y a pesar del amor que ahora ella y Peeta parecen tenerse frente a las cámaras, cuando están fuera de estas se vuelve completamente diferente, como si la parte amable y cariñosa de Peeta fuese saqueada todos los días para la gente, por las noches a Katniss no le queda nada, más que dormir entre sus brazos. La desesperación de Katniss es algo grande y una noche al no poder dormir, sacude un poco al rubio para sacarlo de su sueño.

-Peeta, Peeta –murmura Katniss. Peeta se despierta sobresaltado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – Instintivamente la abraza. Katniss siente su abdomen desnudo y se le va el aire.

-¿A qué te referías, cuando hablamos con Haymitch…?

-Katniss, yo… no tienes porque atormentarte con eso –beso su frente suavemente y volvió a acostarse dándole la espalda.

Katniss lo imito y se quedó dormida.

Entre cada distrito, sentía la necesidad de tener a Peeta mas cerca, y a pesar de sus intentos de disimularlo, Peeta lo notaba y se tensaba de inmediato.

En cada distrito, una pequeña caja tintinea en el bolsillo de Peeta, una caja con un anillo de matrimonio.

_**Lamento la tardanza, pero estaba en exámenes x_x ¡Pero ya salí de vacaciones! Wuu actualizare seguido, como tenía acostumbrado. Gracias por su apoyo en esta historia.**_

_**Pam'CulLenMelLark-14**__**: Gracias por tu review, ya sé es que bueno Katniss no sabe el efecto que tiene sobre la gente hahaha.**_

_**Angiiee7**__**: ¡Saludos! Aquí esta la actualización, tarde pero seguro, espero el capitulo sea de tu agrado, aunque sea un poco corto.**_

_**Karrma**__**: Oh dios mío, creo que yo amo tus reviews, gracias por los elogios, y por seguir esta historia y unas cuantas otras que escribo, en verdad. Gracias por desearme suerte en los exámenes ¡Que tengas un buen inicio de mes! Y que la suerte siempre este de tu parte. ¡Besos!**_

_**Alejandra: Hola tocaya! Perdona la tardanza ): temporada de exámenes y esas basuras, pero ya actualizare bastante seguido, gracias por seguir la historia y por tu review.**_

_**Ailei-chan**__**: Gracias, espero siga gustandote ^^**_

_**Peetkat**__**: Muchas gracias, Katniss no entiende muy bien todo lo que Peeta hace por ella, porque nunca había tenido a nadie haciendo algo por ella, me agrada que pienses que conserva un poco de la esencia que tiene en los libros. Gracias por tu review.**_

_**Nos leemos el prox cap ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6.**_

-Frente a las cámaras- le murmuro Peeta a Haymitch, mientras los demás parecían no escuchar, y nadie los escucho, nadie más que Katniss. Quien sabia claramente de que estaban hablando, hablaban de su boda.

Desde que Peeta se había enterado de la situación con Katniss y Snow, no dudo en casarse con ella para que ella no fuese un obstáculo en cualquiera de los planes del Capitolio, porque Peeta casado, perdería cualquier valor, y sin valor no sirve para ningún plan.

Tenían que asistir al gran banquete en la mansión del Presidente Snow. Aunque a Katniss no le hace ninguna gracia asistir, no quiere meter en más problemas a Peeta.

Cinna ha vestido a Katniss de negro nuevamente, sólo que esta vez alrededor de su cuello, nacen algunas llamas pequeñas que en cuanto se apagan, dejan ver un cuello de color naranja brillante. En cuanto Peeta y Katniss entran a la habitación, todos se vuelven hacia ellos emocionados, y aplaudiendo, Katniss sonríe tímidamente y saluda con a mano que tiene libre, así como Haymitch y Peeta le hicieron ensayar. El presidente Snow les da la bienvenida y frente a las cámaras comienza a dar un discurso en honor a Katniss.

-Felicidades, por llevar la gloria y el honor a tu distrito-finaliza.

Cuando termina de hablar, los aplausos comienzan, pero Peeta los interrumpe y se pone de rodillas frente a Katniss, todos se quedan sorprendidos y al igual que Effie, muchos comienzan a llorar.

-Katniss Everdeen ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?- En cuanto termina de hablar, la quijada se le endurece y Katniss actúa como si en verdad estuviese sorprendida, asiente enérgicamente y deja que Peeta le ponga el anillo, para después besarse con pasión que Katniss sabe, es fingida, ya que siente los labios y el cuello de Peeta, duros como una roca.

Todos enardecen en aplausos, excepto Snow, quien parecía estar más que enojado, aunque tuviese una sonrisa en el rostro, tratando de disimular la ira que sus ojos emanan. Katniss entiende de inmediato el por qué, con una boda y Peeta casado, el Capitolio pierde a uno de sus principales juguetes y desafía por completo al Capitolio. Snow comienza a caminar en su dirección y Peeta comienza a apretar la mano de Katniss.

-Felicidades por su compromiso- dice con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro. Sus ojos como los de una serpiente, examinan a Katniss de arriba abajo- Jamás imagine que fuesen tan enserio.

-Muy enserio- responde Peeta.

-Interesante elección de color señorita Everdeen- A Katniss se le va el aire durante unos segundos- Nos vemos en el Quarter Quell, entonces- dice con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. En cuanto se va a Peeta le recorre un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Vamos a bailar –le dice a Katniss de forma brusca.

Pero en el camino a la pista de baile, se ven interrumpidos por gente desesperada en saludarlos, o presentarse, especialmente dirigidos a Katniss, ya que a Peeta la mayoría parece tener tiempo de conocerlo. Peeta no hace ningún intento de disimular su fastidio, y cuando se encuentra realmente harto toma a Katniss de la cintura e interrumpe a las personas con las que está hablando.

-No es posible que no pueda bailar con mi propia novia.

-Prometida- dice Katniss intentando relajarlo.

-Como sea- responde Peeta.

El silencio se crea entre ellos, dejando escuchar solamente el sonido relajante de la música y la risa de todos los presentes a su alrededor. Katniss siente la tensión y las ganas de llorar llegan a ella, pero para su suerte, alguien interrumpe su baile, irritando aún más a Peeta, pero logrando que Katniss pueda disimular aún mejor. Quien los interrumpe es Portia, quién va acompañada de un hombre algo rechoncho y de algunos cabellos blancos. El hombre presume de una gran sonrisa y se presenta como Plutarch Heavensbee, el nuevo Vigilante en Jefe y le pide a Peeta que le permita bailar una pieza con Katniss. Peeta acepta a regañadientes y se aleja irritado. A Katniss le incomoda que la toque alguien así, alguien que ayudo a matar a Huck, a Gauis e incluso a Vibia. El hombre parece darse cuenta y se aleja un poco al bailar con ella. Comienzan a hablar de cosas banales, como la música en la fiesta, la comida y le pregunta que si ya ha comido de todo.

-Me parece imposible- responde Katniss y ambos comienzan a reír, aunque se nota al instante que es una risa forzada y nada natural.

-Así que es el nuevo Vigilante en Jefe- Plutarch asiente y parece más que orgulloso –Debe ser una tarea muy difícil.

El hombre mueve la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-No muchos estaban preparados para este trabajo, así que ya sabe no hubo muchos voluntarios –Katniss piensa en Seneca Crane, el Vigilante en Jefe del año pasado, y la conversación que escucho de Haymitch con Cinna, en dónde decían que no se había sabido nada de Seneca desde la coronación de Katniss.

-Además de ser una gran responsabilidad.

-¿Y ya tienen preparado el Quarter Quell?

-Sí, bueno, ya tiene mucho que están planeados, hay que construir las arenas y dar los toques finales, esto no se organiza en cosa de una semana, de hecho tengo una reunión esta noche.

Plutarch deja de bailar con Katniss, y saca un reloj de su bolsillo, es redondo y dorado.

-Parece que ya tengo que irme- gira un poco el reloj para que Katniss pueda verlo mejor, y durante unos segundos, un destello de un ave aleteando aparece, se da cuenta de que un Sinsajo, cómo el que Peeta le regalo antes de ir a la arena- Empieza a medianoche.

Katniss queda confundida, ya que el Sinsajo ha aparecido durante tan pocos segundos, que teme habérselo imaginado, y que la gente comience a decir que tiene alucinaciones de nuevo.

-Es un bonito reloj.

-Es único- dice Plutarch con una sonrisa en el rostro. - ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Sí.

-Si alguien pregunta, podrías decirles que me he ido a la cama o algo parecido, en realidad las reuniones son secretas, disculpa que te las haya mencionado.

-Soy una tumba –dice Katniss, y Plutarch la mira de forma extraña.

- Te veré en los próximos Juegos Katniss Everdeen, suerte con tu compromiso y todo lo referente a Peeta Mellark.

-La necesitaré, gracias.

Se dan la mano y se despiden de manera amable.

Mientras Plutarch desaparece entre la multitud, Katniss duda entre si lo que vio aleteando en aquel reloj fue real, u objeto de su imaginación, observa a Peeta acercarse hacia ella, y decide no decirle nada por temor a que piense que ha recaído en alguno de sus lapsos

-¿Y? –pregunta Peeta algo cortante.

Katniss se siente realmente harta de la manera en la que Peeta comienza a portarse, es lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos. Un Peeta como el de antes, un Peeta iracundo y amargado, aquel no era su Peeta, y la situación desesperaba aún más a Katniss.

-No tienes porque hablarme así.

-¿Quieres que te hable cantando? –dice Peeta con sarcasmo.

-Quiero que no me hables en lo que resta del tour. A menos claro, que sea necesario.- dice Katniss en voz baja, evitando que cualquiera que no sea Peeta la escuche.

Peeta la suelta y se queda atónito frente a Katniss. Katniss se aleja en busca de Effie, ya que tampoco necesita un sermón acerca de la puntualidad.

En cuanto la encuentra, Effie pregunta por Peeta.

-Probablemente esta en el baño.

-Yo lo vi yendo al tren- balbucea Haymitch, quien esta tan ebrio que tienen que cargarlo hasta su cuarto. Todos toman un poco de té, para intentar relajarse, y Peeta aparece detrás de ellos, al ver a Effie mirándolos expectante, no duda en darle un pequeño beso en los labios a Katniss.

-Bien, recuerden que el tour aún no termina, tenemos que volver al distrito doce, y les recomiendo a todos que vayan a dormir, para estar descansados mañana.

Todos asienten y se retiran, Peeta camina detrás de Katniss, y en cuanto intenta entrar a su habitación, Katniss lo empuja y le cierra de un portazo.

El rostro de Peeta se enrojece de la furia y se va a su cuarto dando zancadas. Intenta dormir el resto del camino, pero no puede.

Katniss despierta algo sobresaltada, no ha tenido pesadillas, pero ha tenido un sueño bastante extraño, ha soñado con Plutarch Heavensbee y su reloj, ha soñado que aquella imagen que a ella le pareció ver, salía del reloj y comenzaba a volar, mientras que Katniss lo perseguía, el ave seguía revoloteando sus alas, hasta que se posaba en el hombro de un moreno que le daba la espalda, un moreno que Katniss supo distinguir muy bien.

"Huck" murmuró Katniss, y el moreno se dio la vuelta, en efecto ahí estaba, con la misma sonrisa de siempre, esperándola con los brazos abiertos y con el Sinsajo, que aun posaba sobre su hombro. En cuanto Katniss corría hacia él, el quedaba inmóvil esperándola, y fue ahí cuando despertó.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, recordó que no podía hablar con Peeta, y mucho menos con Haymitch o Effie, así que consideró en decírselo a Cinna.

Peeta no durmió en toda la noche y la primera en notarlo, obviamente fue Effie.

-¿Qué ha pasado contigo? –pregunto con voz chillona.

-He tenido una pesadilla, eso es todo.

En cuanto Katniss entra a la habitación, Peeta abre la boca, pero vuelve a cerrarla. Recuerda el también, que ella le pidió que no le hablase.

-Buenos días –murmura Katniss.

-Más que buenos- responde Effie –tenemos el tiempo realmente adecuado para todo el evento.

El evento se llevará a cabo en la casa del alcalde, ya que es un evento organizado por el Capitolio, será un evento público y grabado, por lo que todo el mundo lo verá, y lo único que tiene a Katniss tranquila, es que todos en el distrito, podrán darse el lujo de disfrutar un autentico y buen banquete. Todos dormirán sin hambre esa noche.

Katniss no tiene problema con la casa del Alcalde Undersee, ya que desde que volvió de los Juegos, una de las pocas personas con las que había podido mantener una conversación decente a parte de su familia y Peeta, había sido la hija del alcalde, Madge.

Katniss nunca había tenido lo que se dice una amiga y Madge se había convertido en lo más cercano, solían comer en casa de la otra, y Katniss le había estado enseñando a cazar, mientras que Madge le enseñaba a tocar el piano. Se sentía bien tener una amiga como ella, aunque no hablaran de temas de cotilla y ropa, y a Madge también le gustaba no tener que hablar de eso con Katniss para poder ser amigas.

En cuanto entran a la casa del alcalde, a Katniss la llevan a una habitación en la cual nunca había estado, comienzan a prepararla y cuando finalmente esta vestida hasta los pies en un vestido plateado, sale en busca de Madge.

Comienza a buscarla, pero se detiene frente al estudio del alcalde, le gustaría saludarlo de forma verdadera antes de salir a las cámaras. Escucha un extraño pitido proveniente de la habitación, y la abre cautelosamente, escucha unos cuantos gritos y otros sonidos, que de pronto se le hacen familiares, le parecen a los que escucho en el distrito cuatro.

Una mujer canosa aparece en la pantalla, no es ninguna presentadora que a Katniss se le haga conocida, la mujer comienza a hablar y Katniss comienza a acercarse aún más a la habitación, el sentimiento de miedo a que alguien la descubra viendo eso, es nada en comparación del miedo de lo que está viendo.

La plaza del distrito ocho, está prácticamente en ruinas, Katniss a penas y puede reconocerla, ningún rastro queda de lo que ella había visto hacía una semana, se ve una revuelta furiosa enfrentándose con agentes de paz. El tono de la mujer que narra en la televisión se agrava.

-El gobierno ha declarado en el distrito ocho, un estado de alerta nivel tres.

Katniss ahoga un pequeño grito al ver a los agentes de paz, disparando al azar, asesinando a cualquiera que esté en su camino, niños, jóvenes ancianos.

De pronto unos pasos se escuchan fuera de la habitación y Katniss se incorpora rápidamente, unas voces pasan y los pasos siguen, el corazón de Katniss parece a punto de salírsele del pecho, y sale de la habitación asustada, aún con la respiración entrecortada comienza a bajar por las escaleras, justo a tiempo porque el alcalde Undersee la encuentra en las escaleras.

-Hola Katniss.

-Hola, ¿no sabe en donde está Madge? –pregunta Katniss intentando esconder su nerviosismo.

-En su habitación, como siempre- responde amigablemente.

Un pitido suena de nuevo en el estudio del alcalde y su expresión se agravia.

-Disculpa, te veo en la cena –Se despide y Katniss recupera el aliento.

Eso no puede ser bueno, pensaba Katniss mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Madge, eso debe de ser lo que Snow llamaría, un levantamiento.

_**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

_**Perdonen la tardanza DD: es que acabo de entrar a la escuela y no había tenido tiempo ): Una pregunta, ¿les gustaría que pusiera adelantos al final de cada capitulo? Es que alguien por ahí me lo sugirió, pero me gustaría saber su opinión.**_

Karrma: Ahh! Antes que nada, perdóname por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo, es que la escuela, como ya es mi último cuatrimestre, han estado detrás de mí más que nunca, aunque en mis horas libres he escrito mucho en mi cuaderno, y el problema es tener que pasarlo todo a la computadora hahaha. Pues creo que ya sé cuando volveré a poner un momento intimo entre estos dos, y ya tengo planeado todo el Quarter Quell haha así que no creo que la historia tenga exactamente el mismo curso. Amo tus reviews haha. Nos leemos después.

katniss bella luz: Por ahora no parecen estar como antes de los Juegos haha, pero ya encontraré el momento, ya lo tengo planeado y todo. Gracias por tu review y perdona la tardanza.

Pam'CulLenMelLark-14 : Perdona por no haber actualizado, problemas de escuela y todos esos rollos haha. Puede que Snow tenga algo planeado o: tendrás que seguir leyendo, gracias por tu review ;)

Angiiee7: Perdona la tardanza, parece que Peeta ya se le ha propuesto, ahora será el si se casarán o no. Cuidate, gracias por tu review :)

Alejandra: TOCAYAA! Jajaja perdona la tardanza, es que en lo que algunos salen de vacaciones y tienen exámenes finales, yo a penas voy entrando, pero escribo mucho en mis ratos libres para no tener que dejar sin actualizar, lo sé Katniss y Peeta son un amor, aunque ahora se hayan peleado ): hahaha ¡Gracias por tu review! Nos leemos después. Besos.

Lenna: Gracias, parece que estos días, la inspiración no había estado conmigo, me disculpo por la tardanza, gracias por tu review. Cuidate ;)

erika. : Ahh, lo siento, lo siento, prometo no dejar de actualizar por tanto tiempo de nuevo. Gracias por leer la historia y por tu review, cuidate ;)

_**Nos leemos el prox cap :))**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

Desde la cena en casa del alcalde, y las cámaras lejos de sus vidas, la relación de Katniss y Peeta se volvió prácticamente inexistente. No se habían hablado más de lo necesario, y a pesar de ser vecinos, no regresaban a verse por las mañanas.

Katniss necesitaba salir, despejar su mente de todo aquello que pasaba, olvidarse por unos minutos de la rebelión, del hecho de que Peeta parecía ya no quererla, y de que toda su vida estaba en peligro al igual que la de sus seres más queridos.

Se pone su chaqueta y sus botas más cálidas y sale corriendo hacia el bosque. El frío es casi insoportable, pero eso no le importa, extraña cazar, extraña sentirse ella misma de nuevo, no la muñeca que Haymitch y Peeta han ayudado a crear. Busca en el mismo roble viejo de siempre y encuentra su arco escondido.

Lo toma con cierta añoranza, y la nostalgia del pasado aparece junto con el arco, las tardes con Gale en el bosque, comiendo algo de pan, u otras frutas, Gale, lo extrañaba como a nadie, después de todo era su mejor amigo, y por no ponerlo en peligro no había hablado con él desde hacía mucho tiempo, o más bien, desde hacía mucho tiempo no tenía una conversación real con otras personas que no fuesen Peeta, Haymitch, Cinna o Prim, e incluso algunas veces su madre.

Toma el arco entre sus manos, y lo acaricia suavemente, como la obra de arte más delicada en todo Panem, sale corriendo en búsqueda de una presa, realmente no le importa que sea, sólo quiere cazar y llevar ardillas salvajes u otra cosa a casa. Disfruta el exquisito sonido del crujir de las hojas secas y encuentra varias ardillas.

Apunta con su arco, dispuesta a dispararles, pero una mano tapa su boca, y la otra toma su cintura.

-Quieta –dice aquella voz tan familiar.

.

Desde que Peeta no habla con Katniss, no deja de ver por la ventana para saber cuando sale, está preocupado, lleva horas sin saber de Katniss, desde que la vio salir de casa. Sabe a dónde ha ido, ha ido al bosque, y eso lo tiene más que histérico.

-¡Ya no puedo más! – grita para sí mismo, y sin importarle el clima helado que hay afuera, sale con una simple camiseta y sus pantalones. Toca la puerta de Haymitch y en cuanto este la abre, entra con violencia.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – pregunta Haymitch algo borracho.

-Katniss se ha ido al bosque. Desde hace horas –Toma un enorme trago de la botella de whisky.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Antes siempre estaba en el bosque.

Peeta se lleva las manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

-Antes, no presentaba una amenaza para Snow, no sé, ¿qué tal que la vigilan? ¿Qué tal que usan de excusa, su excursión al bosque para ejecutarla? –Peeta le da otro sorbo al whisky y arruga un poco la cara al sentir la quemazón que la bebida provoca en su garganta.

-¿Y por qué no vas a buscarla? – pregunta Haymitch.

-No quiero molestarla más- Responde Peeta.

Haymitch comienza a reír a carcajadas, poniendo aún más nervioso a Peeta.

-Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo venir contigo.

-¿Y por qué has venido entonces?

Peeta se levanta molesto y mira a Haymitch, enojado.

-Porque ¿con quién más supones que voy a hablar? ¿Con mi madre? ¿Con mis hermanos? ¿Con Sae?

-Tranquilo, me rio porque dices que no quieres molestarla, pero durante todo el tour, realmente me hiciste quedar como todo un caballero.

Los ojos de Peeta se abren con cierta sorpresa, y lo mira confundido.

-No sabía que la estaba tratando de aquella manera, es sólo que no pensé que todo fuese a ser tan complicado, pero ver a los padres de Rue, la plática que tuvimos en el distrito cuatro. Todo eso me puso…

Haymitch asiente y palmea levemente la espalda de Peeta.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

-No puedo perderla- murmura Peeta mientras se pone de pie.

.

La adrenalina hace que el cuerpo de Katniss se mueva por sí solo, con su codo, golpea los bajos del hombre que la está sosteniendo, y sale corriendo hasta escuchar la voz del hombre.

-¡Catnip! –Katniss voltea con cierta cautela, y encuentra a Gale tirado en el suelo, sobándose la parte que Katniss ha golpeado.

-¡Gale! – Katniss corre hasta Gale y se sienta rápidamente a su lado. -¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Dios Mío! ¿Estás bien?- Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Gale.

-Te enseñaron bien en la arena.

Katniss lo abraza con necesidad y Gale corresponde, se abrazan con fuerza y a pesar de que a Katniss se le va el aire, no puede dejarlo, se siente bien tenerlo así de cerca de nuevo. Se separan y se ven a los ojos unos segundos, Katniss puede notar el dolor en los ojos de Gale y desvía la mirada.

-Tenía una leve esperanza, Katniss –dice Gale, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los dos –De que cuando volvieras pudieras dejar a Peeta, y estar conmigo –Katniss lo mira sorprendida –Pero ahora, te casarás con él-.

Katniss lo detiene y vuelve a abrazarlo, le dice todo lo que ha pasado desde que llego al Capitolio, lo que sintió en cuanto entro a la arena, y lo que sintió al perder a Huck, y al matar a Vibia. Gale escucha con atención y no dice nada en las horas que Katniss pasa hablando, al final cuando el sol comienza a caer, le dice todo lo que ha pasado con Peeta en el tour. Gale no dice nada durante unos minutos y abraza a Katniss por los hombros.

-Has hecho todo un desastre ¿no?

Katniss asiente levemente.

-Hay un levantamiento –susurra Katniss, y a Gale se le pausa la respiración –En el ocho.

-¡Les estas dando a todas estas personas una oportunidad!-dice Gale emocionado.

-No lo entiendes, mucha gente está siendo asesinada-

-Katniss, 23 chicos mueren cada año, por diversión para el Capitolio, esta gente que está muriendo, está muriendo por una causa, y tu puedes librarnos de todo, del Capitolio, de los Juegos- murmura Gale con esperanza.

-No creo que sea justo, Gale darme toda esa responsabilidad.

-Vamos Katniss –Gale se pone de pie –No estarías sola, siempre me tendrás a mí.

Gale toma la barbilla de Katniss suavemente y la acaricia con delicadeza, se acerca a ella y le da un beso tranquilo en los labios, y Katniss sin saber por qué, le corresponde.

-A mi no me importaría –susurra Gale contra sus labios –Que la gente piense que estas con Peeta, aunque en realidad estés conmigo.

Se besan nuevamente, y Katniss se siente culpable, tanto por Peeta, como por Gale.

-No creo que Peeta aceptaría.

Gale gruñe un poco y se separa de Katniss.

-Katniss –sin soltar su mano se acerca al oído de ella –Te amo.

Katniss se separa de Gale nerviosa, amor, nunca se había preguntado si amaba a otra persona a parte de Peeta, no sabe que contestarle, y de su boca sale un simple

-No puedo. Peeta, el…

Gale se aleja molesto y la mira enojado.

-A él no le importara Katniss, siempre tendrá a alguna mujer nueva para satisfacer lo que necesita.

Katniss lo mira de la misma manera.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? El me quiere.

Gale ríe de manera burlona y toma a Katniss de los hombros.

-Abre los ojos Katniss ¡ese idiota no quiere a nadie! Todos saben lo que hizo cuando tú estabas en la arena.

Katniss lo observa confundida, pero algo en su interior parece gritarle la respuesta, camina en dirección hacia la cerca, intentando evitar escuchar a Gale, pero Gale vuelve a tomarla de los hombros y la mira directo a los ojos.

-Todos saben que se acostó con al menos veinte mujeres Katniss, y después de tu coronación también.

Katniss niega con la cabeza.

-Son solo, tonterías, mentiras, lo dices para que me separe de él. ¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo todo?

Katniss corre intentando no llorar, sintiendo el frío viento cortar su rostro en cuanto corre, y en cuanto logra pasar la cerca, al primer lugar al que se dirige es a casa de Peeta. Llama varias veces y al no escuchar respuesta, decide ir a casa de Haymitch.

Al igual que en la casa de Peeta, nadie contesta hasta después de varios minutos, Haymitch abre la puerta, y se ve sorprendentemente sobrio.

-¿Dónde está? –chilla Katniss.

-¿De quién hablas, preciosa?-

-No lo ocultes, quiero saber la verdad. ¿Con quienes se acostó Peeta cuando yo estaba moribunda en una arena?

Haymitch la mira, sorprendido –Creo que es mejor que hables con él en persona.

Peeta entra a la habitación y observa a Katniss confundido.

-Katniss ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Peeta preocupado, al ver el rostro de Haymitch. Katniss lo mira roja de la furia, se acerca hacia él, y le da una bofetada en el rostro.

-¿Qué demo…?-

-¿Te acostaste con otras mujeres, cuando yo estaba muriendo?

Peeta deja de sobarse la mejilla, y la mira sorprendido, y después con reproche a Haymitch.

-¿Tú se lo dijiste?- Haymitch niega con la cabeza.

-¿Tu también lo sabías?- una lagrima sale del ojo de Katniss, una lágrima de rabia y enojo.

-¿De eso se trato todo aquello verdad? Todo eso de que fingiste no quererme, era verdad, solo querías estar libre para reencontrarte con tus amantes.

-Katniss escucha, fue para protegerte, para que tuvieras patrocinadores

-¡No me vengas con esas tonterías! –grita Katniss. -¿Acaso Haymitch se acostó con alguien para que tu sobrevivieras? Y sé que no lo hizo, porque nadie quiere acostarse con Haymitch

-¡Hey!- grita Haymitch.

Katniss los mira, molesta, y sale de la casa, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Peeta la sigue y corre detrás de ella, la toma del brazo y la mira a los ojos.

-Todo lo hice por ti Katniss.

-Y supongo que tu no disfrutaste nada –Katniss intenta soltarse del agarre de Peeta, pero él tiene más fuerza.

-No Katniss, no, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, todo el tiempo estabas en mi mente, en si estarías bien, en que tanto me darían por hacer ciertas "cosas" y que tu estuvieras bien.

-Suéltame Peeta, déjame, no creo nada de lo que dices. De ti no recibí nada.

-Katniss…

-Te ha dicho que la sueltes –dice Gale detrás de ellos, Gale empuja a Peeta y toma suavemente del brazo a Katniss. La ira de Peeta comienza a aumentar en cuanto ve a Gale tocando a Katniss de aquella manera.

-Katniss, tenemos que hablar. Por favor.

Gale se coloca frente a ella y vuelve a empujar a Peeta.

-¿No has entendido? No quiere hablar contigo.

-¡Muévete! –grita Peeta, empujando a Gale a un lado.

Gale vuelve a empujar a Peeta, y los golpes comienzan a hacerse presentes, al igual que los gritos de Katniss, pidiendo que se detengan. La madre de Katniss, Prim, y Haymitch salen al escuchar el alboroto, y Haymitch se acerca para detener la pelea.

-¡Tranquilos!- grita Haymitch –Llamarán la atención de todos.

-No me importa –gritan Gale y Peeta al mismo tiempo.

-Pues debería, si de verdad aman a la chica, dejen de ponerla en peligro.

Los chicos se separan, y Gale tiene el ojo hinchado y el labio ensangrentado. Mientras que Peeta, tiene la ceja cortada y la nariz chueca.

La madre de Katniss se acerca hasta ellos, e intenta revisar a Gale y a Katniss, pero Katniss se lo impide.

-Esto se acabo Peeta- susurra Katniss. Haymitch y Peeta la miran confundidos.

-No, esto no puede acabar Katniss.

-Tal vez no para las cámaras, para las cámaras, seguiremos siendo, los prometidos del distrito doce. Pero…

-Katniss no…

-Pero, en la realidad, entre tú y yo, ya no hay nada- finaliza Katniss.

Ayuda a su madre a levantar a Gale, y entran en su casa. Mientras que la nieve comienza a caer, Peeta parece sentir como si cada copo de hielo fuera una pequeña aguja clavándose en su piel. Haymitch intenta levantarlo, pero sus piernas parecen estar hechas de goma.

-Se acabo – dice Peeta en un sollozo –Lo arruine, como siempre.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Parece que no pondré adelantos hahaha**_

_**yusha**__** : Holaaa, muchas gracias por tu review, hahaha al final decidí que era mejor no poner adelantos, porque al igual que tu hay muchos a los que no les gusta verlos, gracias por tu opinión (: En este capitulo, intente explicar porque Peeta se comporta como se comporta, espero te haya gustado el cap ;) cuidate. **_

_**Angiiee7**__** : Holaa, como verás decidí no poner adelantos, porque mucha gente me dijo que les gusta que los deje esperando haah gracias por tu review, es que ese Peeta es un loquillo, haha gracias por tu review, cuidate ;)**_

_**Pam'CulLenMelLark-14**__** : La escuela es un asco, a menos que tengas maestros guapos hahaha, gracias por tu review ;) no sé si pueda actualizar muy seguido, pero prometo que lo haré lo más antes posible. Cuidate ;) **_

_**katniss bella luz**__** : Muahahaha después de este cap, les hará falta mucho, mucho amor, que no te preocupes, tengo pensado entregarles hahaah muchas gracias por tu review ;) ¡Cuidate! :D**_

_**Karrma**__** : Ohh pero si yo ya te he dicho que amo tus reviews! Espero te haya ido muy bien, con los finales y que pases con puro diez :D hahahah Peeta se puso más malo, y luego ese Gale metiendo su cuchara hahaha, ahora si lo hice malo, para que me digan de cosas hahaha, el anuncio del Quarter Quell parece ser, será televisado para el próximo capítulo, y para mi suerte, he tenido horas libres y he podido escribirlo en la escuela, así que ese capitulo ya esta, muahaha sólo me queda decidir que día subirlo. Gracias por tu review, oye por cierto! Yo sigo esperando una historia tuya ;DD haha **_

_**Nos leemos el prox. Cap. ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8**_

Mientras la madre de Katniss intenta curar las heridas de Gale, Katniss mira inexpresiva hacia la ventana, sin poderse creer lo que acaba de decirle a Peeta, acaba de decirle que no quiere estar con él. A pesar de que su cuerpo lo desee con tanta fuerza, lo rechazo de manera rápida.

El cuerpo de Katniss pesa, pesa ante la idea de no volver a sentir la respiración de Peeta contra su rostro, y de no volverle a escucharle decir que la amaba, pero una pequeña voz en su interior, le dice que todas aquellas palabras fueron falsas. Ante la idea de perder a Peeta, se siente sola, más sola que nunca, incluso estando en la arena y sin verlo, lo sentía cerca. Pero después de todo aquello que Gale le ha dicho, se siente prácticamente sin fuerzas.

Escucha que Gale la llama, pero lo ignora y sube hasta su habitación, busca en su pequeño cajón y encuentra aquel broche que Peeta le obsequio, un broche que después el mismo Peeta hizo un collar para que pudiera usarlo con más comodidad.

"Tal vez" pensó Katniss "Si viene ahora, y me habla por la ventana o algo parecido, estaría dispuesta a escucharlo". Pero durante toda la noche, no hay ni un solo rastro de Peeta Mellark afuera de su ventana.

Katniss observaba la nieve caer a través de su ventana, mientras que Gale devoraba un plato de sopa con el ojo hinchado, no dijeron ni una sola palabra, Katniss temía que Gale hubiese mal interpretado él porque había terminado con Peeta.

La madre de Katniss sale de la cocina para dejarlos solos, y el pecho de Katniss parece a punto de reventársele, siente que ha perdido a Peeta, y se siente como una tonta por sentirse de aquella manera, por sentir que ha perdido algo que nunca había sido suyo.

-Katniss- murmura Gale desde la mesa, sin despegar la mirada de su plato –Lo que te dije en el bosque…

-Gale…-

-Era todo enserio, a mi no me importaría.

Katniss inhalo con fuerza, recordando los besos de Peeta, y lo último que Gale acababa de mencionarle. ¿Sería lo correcto comenzar a salir con Gale?

-Huyamos –dijo Katniss mirándolo fijamente –Vámonos de aquí, vamos al bosque, llevemos a tu madre, a Prim, a mi madre. Vámonos.

-Después de lo que me has contado, no creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Me obligarán a casarme! Y a tener hijos… -Katniss dijo lo último y sintió que le habían dado un golpe en el estomago, siempre había repudiado la idea de tener hijos para tener que entregárselos al Capitolio en una cosecha, pero ahora era diferente, ahora tendría hijos que serían explícitamente para el Capitolio.

-No creo que mi madre…

-Hablaré con ella.

Gale sonrió, como hacía mucho no sonreía con Katniss, y por un impulso besó a Katniss en los labios, y Katniss correspondió.

-Katniss ¿qué pasa? –pregunto Prim desde la puerta.

-Nada Prim –respondió Katniss sonrojada –Ahora voy contigo.

Prim miró a Katniss algo confundida y después miro a Gale.

-Creo… que es mejor que me vaya. Te veré después- tomo la mano de Katniss y la apretó con cariño.

En cuanto Gale salió de la casa, Prim corrió hasta Katniss.

-Katniss ¿qué ha sido eso? ¿Y Peeta?

-Tú no tienes por qué preocuparte por Peeta, tranquila patito, acabemos con esto del tonto Quarter Quell y después prepararemos la cena ¿de acuerdo?

Prim asintió aunque no muy convencida, y de la mano caminó hasta la gran sala en la que ahora veían aquellos anuncios del Capitolio, y finalmente Katniss sabría de que trataría el Quarter Quell en donde se estrenaría como mentora.

En cuanto Caesar Flickerman con su nueva peluca azul apareció en el escenario un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Katniss, al recordar su propia entrevista y todo el miedo que había sentido durante la arena, y de nuevo el rostro de Peeta apareció en su mente, tomándola de mano y dándole la fuerza para sobrevivir a aquellos días en el Capitolio.

Sus manos comienzan a sudar mientras Caesar habla.

-Los Juegos pasados, serán más que difíciles para superar ¿no es cierto amigos? –El publico enardece y Caesar les ofrece aquella sonrisa amplia que Katniss y Peeta tanto odian –Pero este año es muy especial, será el Quarter Quell ¿y quién mejor para explicarlo que el mismo presidente Snow?

El publico vuelve a enloquecer, y Katniss siente un hoyo enorme en el estomago en cuanto ve a Snow caminar hacia el enorme micrófono que lo espera en el centro del escenario.

Peeta observa la pantalla, con un vaso de whisky reposando en su mano, en cuanto ve a Snow salir al escenario, los mismos treinta nudos de costumbre comienzan a formársele en el estomago. Aún con nauseas y miedo por haber terminado lo que tenía con Katniss, las jaquecas han vuelto a él, sobre todo porque no ha podido dormir, pensando en sí debió haber salido a buscar a Katniss por la noche e intentar decirle lo que realmente paso.

En cuanto la gente se calla, la boca de Snow se retuerce en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos –espera a que la gente se calle de nuevo – Los antiguos Quarter Quell, tuvieron su historia…

Peeta comienza a recordar los anteriores, cuando las personas tuvieron que votar por los chicos a los que tendrían que enviar a la arena, el año en el que Haymitch fue campeón y enviaron al doble de chicos a morir.

-Este año, el honor, con el valor serán más recompensados que nunca- un pequeño niño vestido prácticamente como un avox, se acerca hasta Snow con una pequeña caja llena de tarjetas –Este año, para que las oportunidades de llevar honor a los distritos se duplique, cuatro tributos serán seleccionados en la cosecha –Peeta mira sorprendido hacia la pantalla, nunca pensó que se pudiese repetir alguno de los Quarter Quell, y parece que la multitud piensa igual, ya que todos se ven confundidos.

-Dos vencedores, y dos tributos de cada distrito.

Peeta observa la pantalla sin poder creerlo, la gente se vuelve loca… Katniss tendrá que volver a la arena.

Los ojos de Katniss comienzan a humedecerse, no sólo tendrá que volver a la arena, si no que tendrá que hacerlo con profesionales, y sobre todo con otros niños que no tienen más opción que ir a pelear.

La madre de Katniss y Prim la observan durante unos segundos, la madre de Katniss abre la boca pero ella sale corriendo de la casa, sin saber hacia dónde comienza a correr, corre sintiendo la nieve cayendo sobre su rostro, y el frío quemando sus mejillas, corre hasta que choca con el cuerpo de Peeta.

-¡Katniss!

Peeta la abraza con fuerza, como si fuese un escudo, Katniss intenta apartarlo, pero después de unos segundos se rinde.

-Katniss, todo irá bien, te lo prometo cariño, yo iré contigo…

Katniss lo mira escéptica, tener que matarlo, después de lo que se había enterado por unos segundos pensó que sería fácil, pero no podía negárselo, estaba enamorada de Peeta, jamás podría vivir con la idea de verlo morir, mucho menos de matarlo ella misma.

-Vamos a casa, esta helando aquí –Peeta la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva hasta su casa, la coloca en su sillón, y prepara té.

-Peeta, tendré que volver –Susurra Katniss, aunque parece decírselo más a ella misma que a Peeta-¡Tendré que volver!

La mirada de Katniss comienza a perderse en la nada de nuevo y Peeta sabe lo que eso significa, está entrando de nuevo en aquel trance en el que estuvo cuando gano los Juegos. Eso no podía ser bueno para nadie.

-¡Katniss no! –Peeta la abraza con fuerza, y toma su rostro haciendo que lo mire directamente a los ojos, Katniss se pierde unos segundos en el azul de su mirada y sacude la cabeza –No te dejaré sola, Katniss, escúchame, tu vas a ganar.

Traga en seco después de decir aquellas palabras, si Haymitch es seleccionado él se ofrecerá como voluntario, no puede repetirse lo de la última vez, no puede sentirse inútil viendo como Katniss sufre, a través de una pantalla, esta vez estará ahí mismo para ayudarla, incluso si aquello significaba sacrificar su propia vida.

A pesar del enojo de Katniss hacia Peeta, piensa en que los brazos del rubio son lo único que la hace sentir segura, el anillo de bodas en su dedo comienza a pesar y Katniss intenta sonreír.

-Parece que tu deseo se cumplirá después de todo –Peeta la mira confundido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No nos casaremos, al parecer.

Peeta la suelta un poco y vuelve a tomar el rostro de Katniss, siente su aliento contra su boca, y el deseo de besarla comienza

-¿Quién te ha dicho que yo no quería casarme contigo? –Sus rostros quedan a solo centímetros de besarse, pero la puerta los interrumpe. Peeta se separa con pesadez de Katniss, y Katniss se queda aspirando la esencia que Peeta ha dejado cuando se levanta.

-¿Katniss está contigo? –Pregunta Haymitch, Peeta asiente levemente. –Déjanos un momento a solas –Peeta lo observa, confundido –Haz lo que te digo, ve con la madre de Katniss y dile que ella está bien.

Peeta se pone su abrigo y mira con cierto recelo a Haymitch, sin estar muy seguro sobre si sea buena idea dejar a Katniss a solas con él, aún así sale en dirección a casa de Katniss, y se encuentra con Gale en la puerta.

Gale ni siquiera regresa a ver a Peeta.

-Deja de ponerla en peligro –dice Peeta.

-¿Quién es la que la ha metido en tantos líos todo este tiempo?

-Sólo intente salvarla. Y parece que lo hice bien dime, ¿tú qué hiciste por ella?

-Yo, la amo –gruñe Gale, cerrando los puños dispuesto a golpear a Peeta de nuevo.

-No lo dudo, pero nunca la llegarás a amar de la manera en la que yo lo hago.

Peeta toca la puerta, pero Gale se acerca hasta el de manera desafiante.

-¿Tú cómo podrías saber qué siento?

La madre de Katniss apareció en la puerta, su cara era prácticamente la misma de Katniss, asustada, con los ojos llorosos.

-Katniss no está aquí –balbuceo. Gale golpe la puerta con el puño, pero Peeta comenzó a hablar.

-Lo sé, está en mi casa, sólo venía a decirle que está bien, y estará bien –dijo Peeta. Gale lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué hace ella en tu casa?

-Es mi prometida ¿por qué no habría de estar en mi casa? –Respondió Peeta, y antes de que Gale abriera la boca, Peeta lo interrumpió –No la pongas más en peligro con tus estupideces.

Gale lo mira con rabia y entra con la madre de Katniss, Peeta se dirige hasta su casa, y abre la puerta en silencio.

-Entonces Haymitch ¿prometes que lo harás?

Peeta los interrumpe y los observa con recelo.

-¿Harás qué? –Haymitch lo ignora.

-No puedo prometer nada, pero lo intentaré –Katniss asiente levemente.

-Los dejaré a solas… -dice Haymitch.

-Katniss…

-Peeta, prométeme, que si Haymitch es seleccionado, no te presentarás como voluntario.

-¡Katniss! Yo no puedo…

-¡Promételo Peeta!

-Katniss…

-No me iré de aquí hasta que me lo prometas.

-Sabes que yo no tengo ningún problema por tenerte aquí –dice Peeta con una mueca en el rostro.

-No estoy jugando, promételo.

Peeta la mira unos segundos, y después de unos momentos suspira con fuerza.

-Está bien, lo prometo.

Katniss lo abraza con fuerza, e intenta disimular los pequeños temblores que aparecen en su cuerpo.

-Te quiero Katniss –dice Peeta.

-Te quiero Peeta.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**EL TRAILER DE EN LLAMAS ME HIZO VOLVER HAHA, perdonen la falta de actualización, pero no había tenido ni pizzzzca de imaginación, pero parece que la imaginación vuelve poco a poco ;)) **_

_**Nos leemos el prox. cap. ;) **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9**_

La tensión se siente en el aire, mientras todos se preparan para el tan esperado Quarter Quell de ese año, algunos con miedo, otros con cierta histeria, pero para Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, no hay ningún tipo de incertidumbre ni miedo, ellos saben que tendrán que volver a la arena, así como Snow lo ha decretado.

Mientras Katniss observa el vestido tan elegante, uno de los más elegantes que nunca ha usado en su distrito, reposar en su cama, por unos momentos el estómago parece ponérsele al revés. Cinna había hecho aquel vestido especialmente para ese día, y era un vestido que recordaba un poco a un vestido de novia, Katniss pensó que Cinna tal vez quería que la conciencia del Capitolio doliera ante la idea de que le arrebatarían el sueño de casarse a una chica, o que tal vez eso le conseguiría patrocinadores para que volviese a su boda si es que Peeta no salía elegido.

El vestido era blanco, hecho de un material suave y casi transparente aunque no dejaba ver nada del cuerpo de Katniss, lo enmarcaba de manera perfecta. Aunque Katniss se sentía incomoda con él, no podía negar que realmente se veía hermosa, lo que Cinna podía hacer con ella y un simple pedazo de tela era algo maravilloso.

El vestido parecía pesarle más que un traje hecho de piedra, lo cual atribuyo a los nervios. Su madre entró a la habitación, se le veía con los ojos rojos e hinchados debido a tanto llorar, además se le veía más pálida de lo que normalmente lucía. Katniss la recibió con una sonrisa, se imaginó el dolor que estaría sintiendo su madre en aquellos momentos, y no pudo más que abrazarla, dejó que la peinara y la maquillara, y le agradeció el gesto de nuevo con un abrazo.

Peeta observaba el traje que estaba en su cama, faltaba muy poco para que empezara la cosecha, y él no se sentía listo para volver de nuevo, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por Katniss, pero eso no hacía que sus fantasmas no se incrementaran, imaginar el rostro de Snow, su sonrisa maliciosa atenta a la más pequeña debilidad, su mirada penetrante y asesina, y aquel olor parecido a la sangre que su boca despedía.

Se apretó las sienes intentando calmar el dolor de cabeza, pero alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta con desesperación.

-¡Ya voy! –grito Peeta molesto, seguramente era Effy y no tenía los ánimos de consolarla o escuchar sus gritos emocionados o estresados, apurándolo con un horario del que ni siquiera le interesaba seguir.

-¡No tengo tiempo de tonterías! –Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el rostro de Katniss.

-Lo siento… yo, no quería molestarte.

Peeta la miró sorprendido, parecía un ángel con aquel vestido puesto, se veía realmente hermosa, se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos, y Katniss se dio la vuelta apenada, pensando en que realmente lo había molestado.

-¡Katniss! Lo siento, pensé que eras Effy – La tomo del brazo y la atrajo hasta el, la miro de nuevo, sus labios cosquilleaban por besarla, pero Katniss se alejó un poco.

-Te entiendo, ya pasó por mi casa, estaba llorando como loca.

Los dos rieron un poco, Katniss necesitaba abrazarlo, pero tenía que decirle lo que había estado pensando.

-No te ofrecerás como voluntario ¿verdad?

Peeta lo dudo un poco, pensaba en que ya no podía mentirle y mucho menos en aquella situación, además se había propuesto no volver a mentirle de nuevo.

-Lo haré Katniss.

Katniss se alejó con violencia, y lo observo molesta.

-Me prometiste que no lo harías, lo prometiste.

Peeta se acercó a ella con cuidado, como si temiese que ella saliera corriendo de pronto.

-Katniss yo te amo, no te dejaré sola de nuevo, no volveré a mentirte, si no soy seleccionado seré voluntario, lo siento, no te dejaré sola.

Katniss no dijo nada, simplemente se alejó, mientras Peeta le gritaba que volviera ella siguió caminando tratando de ignorar todo a su alrededor. Entró a su casa y se encontró a la pequeña Prim, con el vestido más hermoso que le había visto en toda su vida.

-¡Patito! ¡Te ves hermosa! –ver a Prim le ayudó a controlarse un poco, la abrazó con fuerza y la tomó de la mano, se despidieron de su madre, y tomadas de la mano salieron juntas hasta la plaza.

En la plaza estaba el mismo escenario de siempre, los agentes de paz se arremolinaban alrededor de las personas, pero esa vez había algo diferente. Los agentes que solían estar en el distrito habían desaparecido, en su lugar se encontraban agentes que le gritaban a la gente y que iban casa por casa asegurándose de que todos estuviesen en la cosecha, además en el escenario, en vez de dos urnas de cristal, había cuatro, dos se encontraban repletas, otra con un solo papel, y la otro con dos en ella.

-Nos tenemos que separar Prim –dijo Katniss, Prim la abarazo con fuerza.

-Katniss, yo sé que tu volverás, lo sé.

Katniss besó su frente y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

-Confía en Gale para lo que sea que necesites Prim, haré lo posible para ganar.

Volvieron a abrazarse y un agente las obligó a separarse, tomó con brusquedad el brazo de Katniss y la llevó hasta el escenario, en cuanto Peeta los vio, corrió hasta ellos.

-¡Hey! No tienes por qué hacer eso, no es como si pudiéramos huir.

El agente lo miró de mala gana, y soltó a Katniss con la misma brusquedad con la que la había tomado.

-Gracias- dijo ella distante.

Se sentaron en las sillas acomodadas especialmente para ellos, y Katniss observo a la multitud de una manera en la que nunca había imaginado, por encima de ellos, todos se veían pequeños debajo del escenario, las personas se veían más pálidas de lo normal e incluso más desesperadas. Katniss los observó a todos, y Peeta tomo su mano, ella la alejo bruscamente pero Peeta volvió a tomarla.

-Hay cámaras Katniss – le susurró al oído, ella agacho la mirada, y tomo su mano. Se sentía humillada por el hecho de que ni siquiera podía enojarse con su novio, o dejar de hablarle a la persona que ella quería, eso la tenía más que molesta.

Finalmente Effy subió al escenario, su peluca color naranja chillón se distinguía entre la multitud y al igual que Katniss tenía los ojos hincados y rojos debido a las lágrimas.

-Bienvenidos –dijo con voz chillona, dijo el mismo discurso que decía siempre, y finalmente habló sobre el Quarter Quell, el por qué serían elegidos cuatro tributos en vez de dos, y comenzó con un discurso que dijo había escrito el mismo Snow.

-Los tributos vencedores deberán demostrar, que todo lo que el Capitolio les ha brindado, el honor, las comodidades, los viajes, las riquezas, han sido bien merecidas- miró de reojo a Katniss –Y a los otros dos tributos que los acompañarán, es para que la gente de Panem, se dé cuenta de que el Capitolio no le robará las oportunidades de victoria a nadie.

El silencio se produjo en toda la plaza, y esa vez incluso Effy parecía querer retrasar el momento.

-Bien, las mujeres primero.

Se acercó con lentitud hasta la urna, y Katniss sin darse cuenta apretó la mano de Peeta, al saber lo que le esperaba, Effy tomó el único papel que había en la urna de mujeres vencedoras.

-Katniss… Everdeen- dijo con voz temblorosa, Katniss se puso de pie, como en la cosecha en la que su nombre salió seleccionado le temblaban las piernas y al mismo tiempo sentía que traía puesto el vestido más pesado de su vida, y se acercó hasta el centro del escenario, la gente no aplaudió y tampoco hizo el saludo, temerosos de los nuevos agentes, que los miraban en espera de cualquier signo de rebelión.

-Ahora, los hombres –sacó de nuevo un papel de la urna y los ojos parecieron llenársele aún más de lágrimas.

-Haymitch Abernathy –Justo cuando Haymitch iba a ponerse de pie, Peeta se levantó y se ofreció como voluntario. Katniss evito mirarlo, y bajo la mirada, provocando aún más lágrimas de Effy. Peeta y Katniss se dieron la mano, se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos y los bajaron del escenario casi con violencia. Los llevaron por caminos separados y a lo lejos escuchaban a Effy dar un nuevo discurso y mientras Katniss pensaba en como haría para salir viva fue entonces cuando escucho…

-Primrose Everdeen…-

Katniss simplemente susurró un "no" y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo hasta el escenario. Logró escapar del agente y a Peeta lo sostuvieron otros dos agentes, hicieron que se inclinara y otros corrieron detrás de Katniss, Peeta no lo podía creer, sabía que aquello había sido obra de Snow, probablemente ni siquiera había otros nombres más que el de Prim en aquella urna.

-¡Prim! ¡Prim! –grito Katniss, pero un agente la golpeó en la espalda dejándola en el suelo.

-¡No pueden hacer eso! –Grito Peeta -¡Suéltenla!

Los agentes golpearon del mismo modo a Peeta, y los arrastraron hasta el auto que los llevaría al tren, Katniss comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, se sentía egoísta, al pensar en que ella sería seleccionada, se olvidó por completo de que su hermana pequeña también estaría en peligro de ser seleccionada.

-Katniss…- intentó hablar con él.

-No, por favor Peeta, ahora no.

Peeta guardó silencio.

Subieron al tren, y vieron a Haymitch palmeando la espalda de Effy, quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¡Lo siento tanto Katniss! Tuve ganas de cambiar el papel por el de otra niña, me costó mucho pronunciar el nombre de tu hermana.

-Probablemente sacar otro papel no hubiese servido de nada.

-¿A qué te refieres Peeta Mellark? –pregunto Effy ofendida.

-Calmémonos, estamos poniendo a la chica más nerviosa- dijo Haymitch señalando a Katniss, a quién se le hacían más evidentes los temblores en el cuerpo

-¿Dónde está ella? –Preguntó Katniss ignorando todo lo que habían dicho -¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-En el otro vagón –dijo Haymitch –Pero preciosa…

Katniss lo ignoro y caminó hacia la puerta del vagón continuo, pero había dos agentes vigilando la puerta.

-No puede pasar – dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo que no puedo pasar? –dijo Katniss, intentó abrir la puerta, pero uno de los agentes volvió a empujarla con brusquedad.

-Órdenes del gobierno, no se puede intimidar a los tributos menores, ni hablar con ellos.

-¿Intimidar? ¡Es mi hermana! –gritó Katniss

-¿Katniss? –Katniss escuchó la voz de Prim del otro lado de la puerta -¡Katniss! –volvió a gritar.

-¡Déjenme pasar! –volvió a gritar Katniss.

Peeta estaba discutiendo con Effy sobre lo que había dicho, cuando Haymitch les dijo a ambos que se callaran.

-¿Oyeron eso? –dijo Haymitch. Los tres se quedaron callados y escucharon los golpes en la puerta y los gritos.

-Katniss –dijo Peeta, y los tres salieron corriendo hacia el otro vagón, incluso Effy con sus zapatos de tacón corrió. Encontraron a un agente cargando a Katniss y a Katniss intentando golpear al otro, mientras gritaba desesperada, y a Prim del otro lado gritando del mismo modo.

-¡Basta! –grito Haymitch, Peeta corrió para cargar a Katniss el mismo, pero un agente lo empujo con fuerza.

-No hay necesidad de tanta brusquedad –grito Effy.

Haymitch se acercó hasta Katniss y le dijo algo en el oído que nadie más pudo escuchar, pero hizo que Katniss se tranquilizara poco a poco.

Effy acompañó a Katniss hasta su habitación y Peeta y Haymitchg se sentarón en el vagón del bar.

-¿De qué demonios has estado hablando con ella? –dijo Peeta, Haymitch rió y le dio un trago a su bebida.

-De cosas, chico. Ella ha pedido mi ayuda…

-Tenemos que sacarla con vida Haymitch, no importa lo que cueste.

Haymitch lo miró con aquella sonrisa que sabía cuánto odiaba Peeta.

-Dadas las situaciones, con su hermana ¿crees que ella quiera salir con vida de ahí?

Peeta se quedó en silencio de nuevo, era cierto, Katniss iba a sacrificarse por su hermana, y él se sacrificaría con Katniss, ¿en qué momento se habían complicado tanto las cosas?

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Perdonen la tardanza, pero mi compu se descompuso con todas mis historias, y tuve que reescribirlas, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por volverlas a escribir, espero entiendan, muchas gracias por sus reviews. **_


End file.
